Music Theory
by BrooklynHiggans63
Summary: Kanade Fujishima hoped she'd get through Ouran Academy unnoticed. She only wanted to get away from the noise. She didn't mean to insult the most infamous person in school who just so happened to have an army of police. It was an accident!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host club.

 **Soundtrack:** Sakura Kiss (String Version)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Since she was little, Kanade Fujishima heard that Ouran Academy is the best place to go to make something of yourself. Now here she is avoiding people.

There isn't a place where a person could be by themselves. To her dismay, there were people _everywhere._ Everywhere she looks there would be a group of people walking down the corridors. They were chatting amongst themselves, occasionally laughing at a joke she was sure wasn't all that funny.

The only thing she looks forward to at the end of the day is going to music class. She clutches the violin case closer to her side, fiddling with the blue strap. She's itching for practice to start and she could say with certainty that it isn't from the collar on her yellow dress. Her violin got her through most days. Hell, it got her through life. Can't calm emotions down? Play the violin. Too stressed out? Play the violin. Music always helped her. Just put on a pair of headphones and it always manages to drown out the noise.

"Kyaaaa!"

"There they are!"

Kanade nearly trips over her own feet from the shrieks that pierce her ears. She stiffens and manages to grab onto the railing on the grand staircase. Of course, there were a group of girls, huddled close to each other with their hands clasped together as a group of five boys strut across the foyer. A few students stop to stare at them as if they were some kind of famous boy band. She stares at the boys in disbelief. _That_ is what all the commotion was about?

They were just regular boys from class!

She recognizes one of them from somewhere. She's him at the cafeteria a few times but never really talked to him because he's always surrounded by a bunch of people. He always carries that laptop with him when he walked to class. It's hard _not_ to forget him.

Just what is it about him and his posse that made them the most talked about? It hasn't even been a week at school yet. How are they so popular already? She didn't get it. She shakes her head. She's getting a headache just thinking about it. She could've sworn that one of them glances right at her. The boy with the laptop and glasses. What's his name again? She ducks her head, hiding behind her hair as she slowly walks away. _Just keep walking, Kanade. No direct eye contact!_

She couldn't breathe properly until she was safely walking down the grand staircase near the front entrance.

Right. Back, to the usual spot.

The 'usual spot' is a giant sakura tree in the courtyard. Nobody ever came there during lunch time. Who would want to lay on the grass and get their uniforms dirty? She smiles to herself, placing her violin case near the base of it. She'd been coming to this place since the first day of school. Her own little private spot away from the noise. Away from the emotionally draining conversations. People chatting at the same time always hurt her ears. But birds? Chirping birds she could handle.

She jumps and reaches for a close tree branch.

She always got yelled at for climbing trees when she was younger. Apparently it's not "lady-like". She loves being near the tree by her family's manor. It was her favorite spot to practice.

"I don't think that's appropriate behavior during school hours, miss."

She jumps, startled by the sound of a familiar voice. She lost her balance on the branch and fell off, shrieking and bracing herself for impact with the hard ground. She lands on something soft instead. That something soft just made a loud "Oomph!" noise. She freezes and slowly looks down.

There he is, laying on the grass with his glasses askew on his face. Kami -sama she prays that they weren't broken. She heard that he could be quite scary when he's in a bad mood. Why'd it have to be him of all people? What if the fangirls found out? She pales at the thought of an angry mob chasing after her.

"O-Ootori-san?" She squeaks, slowly backing away from him. Her heart was beating so fast! She watches him cautiously as he got back up to his feet, adjusting his glasses. She sighs with relief when she saw that they weren't broken. "I-I wasn't expecting to see you here! Please forgive me!"

She bows respectfully. Her hands shake by her sides when he didn't respond. She glances up at him from behind her wall of brown hair. Ootori's expression is unreadable.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that either, miss," he finally says, smiling at her. She has a feeling that smile wasn't genuine. "I dropped by to ask you a question but I didn't think you'd drop from a tree."

"I-it's a talent I have, unfortunately," she laughs nervously, smoothing down her dress to get the leaves off.

"Can I be so bold to say that you fell for me?" He has the nerve to snicker.

She's pretty sure her entire face looked like a tomato. It's the cheesiest pick up line she ever heard and it felt foreign coming from his mouth.

She stands there, stiff like a marble statue. They were staring at each other for what felt like a long time. The birds chirp around them, breaking the awkward silence. She isn't sure if she even wants to know what he's thinking. What if she made a run for it? How much trouble would she be in if she did?

"I hope you don't plan on running off," He pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "That would just make you even more suspicious."

She jumps back with a protective arm out in front of her. She made a noise of surprise (that truthfully just sounded like a loud _"Ehhhhh!?"_ ) as lightning struck behind her. _He's a mind reader! He's not normal!_

"I don't read minds, miss," he tells her calmly. _Says you!_ she shrieks nternally."Can you care to explain as to why you were sitting by a tree in the first place?"

"It...it's the only place where I can think, Ootori-San," she replies, smiling sheepishly. "Everywhere else is too full of people."

He doesn't respond right away, merely hums, and takes out his black notebook. His eyes quickly scan its contents. He seemed to find what he was looking for because he quickly closes it again and glances over at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks hesitantly.

"I have a proposition for you actually," he clears his throat. "I'd like you to come to our club tomorrow."

"O-oh, I'm not sure if clubs are my sort of thing," she says, wincing. Music class was a whole different story. She was so lost in playing her violin that the people sitting around her didn't bother her.

"Why not? You seem like the sort of person that avoids people," Ootori smiles politely but his glasses glared in the sunlight making him appear far more menacing. "The host club would be perfect for you. Plus, it might make me forget that this meeting ever happened. Have I mentioned that I have an army of police?"

 _Mother, father, forgive me if I'm arrested suddenly. I've just insulted the most infamous person in this school and he has a police army._

Host club? The name souns familiar. Where has she heard that before? She frowns as she ponders over his suggestion. She doesn't even know what that is. Is that some kind of game show?

"What exactly is a host club?" Her frown deepens at the look of surprise on his face.

"How intriguing, I guess you'll just have to find out when you get there, won't you?" he hums and walks towards the entrance. "It's at the abandoned music room 31-A. I look forward to seeing you there," he pauses in his tracks and gglancs back at her, adding her name as an afterthought. "Fujishima-san."

 _Go to Ouran Academy, they have a good music program!_ they said

 _It'll be fun!_ they said.

 _Yeah right._

It's the first week of school and she is already miserable.

It isn't until class started that she realizes he didn't even answer her question.

* * *

 **A/N: *rose petals swirl in the air, coming straight at you*** _Welcome!_ This particular story is mostly original but some episodes will be thrown in now and then. It'll mostly be anime verse as I've never read the manga sadly (I really should someday, I'm adding it to the list XD) I hope you enjoyed reading!

Question of the day: Which host club member would you designate? I'm quite curious :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori!

 **Soundtrack:** Clannad After Story Opening (English)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

She didn't see him around when school ended. He didn't bother her at all which she only hoped was a good thing. She sighs with relief, seeing the limo driver pull up into the school's driveway. She sat in the seat, pulls out her headphones, and listens to classical music the whole ride. Kanade thanks the driver when she sees a familiar mansion from over the hill and walks through the front door. She checks the grandfather clock over by the grand staircase. It's almost 6:00 PM which meant that dinner would be ready in thirty minutes and her family would be waiting for her in the dining room.

Kanade sits in the middle, while her parent's each sat at one end so that they could face each other. Truthfully, their dining table could fit at least twenty people from how long it was. It was silent throughout dinner save for the clicking from her mother's typewriter and occasional clangs from their silverware.

"Dear, must you write at the table?" Her father asks. He frowns at the piles of paper by her side.

"But, of course, darling!" her mother replies without looking up from her work. "I have to get this manuscript done soon. Akito's coming over later and you know how persistent he is."

Ah, Akito Kimura. As nice as that man is, his persistence is worse than a telemarketers' sometimes. She didn't know why her father insisted. When mother wrote, she wrote nonstop.

"So how was school today?" Her father asks. "Make any friends yet?"

"Unfortunately no, father," she sighs heavily, slouching in her chair as she stabs her food with a fork.

"Please fix your posture, Kanade," her Mother says. Her eyes were fixed to her typewriter, fingers flying across the keyboard. "You'll get a bad back if you sit like that."

"Yes, mother," Kanade replies, groaning inwardly as she sat up straight.

"Don't worry, Kanade," her father smiles weakly, "I'm sure you'll make friends by the end of the week."

"Wait, um, there is something else I need to ask you both," Kanade smiles sheepishly, and winces when both her parents turn towards her, listening with rapt attention. "Do you happen to know what a host club is?"

There was a pregnant pause before her father started choking on his meal. He hacks and coughs until he sips some sparkling water to compose himself. Her mother's hands paused in midair. She stiffens and glances over at her husband.

"Is it something bad?" she squeaks, startled by her parent's reaction.

"No, it's nothing bad per say, sweetie," she caught the hesitation in his voice. "Where did you actually hear about a host club?"

"Well, an acquaintance wants me to go there tomorrow," she says with a long sigh. "He wouldn't tell me what the club was about."

"He!?" Her parents exclaim in unison. She jumps in her chair with a start and waves her arms around frantically.

"It's not what you think!" She shrieks. Her cheeks were warmer than usual. "He just wants me to go there as payback, that's all!"

They both lean back in their chairs in disappointment.

"Who did you say wants you to go there again?" Her mother asks, fanning herself with a piece of paper.

"His name's Kyoya Ootori," Kanade replies hesitantly.

"Ootori?" They ask in unison. It's frightening how often they did that. She frowns when they glance at each other with knowing looks on their faces. It's like they're having a conversation in their head.

"I think...I think you should go, Kanade," her father says after an awkward silence. "It's a wonderful opportunity to for you to make friends."

Her stomach sinks uncomfortably and she hopes it wasn't because of the dinner they just ate. Right. Go out and mingle with the rich folk in Ouran. She could see that going downhill fast.

"E-Excuse me, Mrs. Fujishima?" A meek voice comes from the hallway behind them. The three whirl around and see a tall, blond man dressed nicely in a tuxedo smiling sheepishly at them. "I know this might be a bad time but I was wondering if I could take a glance at your new manuscript? The deadline's coming up soon."

There was no response from her mother. But the trio glance at each other knowingly and evil Cheshire-like smirks were spreading across her parents' faces. A small smile of her own spreads across her cheeks. Without giving the man any warning, the trio stood up from their seats and ran out of the room in a hurry. The man splutters, stepping to the side to avoid being trampled.

"Wait, Mrs. Fujishima! I need that manuscript!" He cries out and runs after them. "Mr. Fujishima, you shouldn't encourage your wife like this! Wait!"

* * *

Kanade sighs heavily as she walks into her bedroom and gently closes the door behind her. She glances around, taking in her pastel yellow walls and white furniture. She had a music stand by the glass window with sheets spread across messily. Other than that her room was normally neat. She quickly changes into her blue nightdress in the bathroom, grabs her phone from her messenger bag, and flops onto her bed. The canopy flutters in the air for a moment due to her movement.

She turns on her phone and quickly noticed the white message symbol on the top. One new message from her best friend. She frowns. She hasn't heard from her friend since their last days in middle school. _Hmm. Wonder how she's doing in Lobelia?_

She quickly scans over the message's contents and clicks "okay" to reply. Her fingers hover the letters hesitantly, debating if she should reply. She shook her head and types a message back.

 _"Ouran's great as usual! No need to worry, okay?" - Kanade_

 _"Those rich people are gonna eat you alive, of course I'm gonna worry!" - Ayumi_

Kanade groans out loud and smacks her head against her headboard. She hates when her friend's right. She places her phone on the nightstand beside her to charge and lays on her right side. She didn't know what she was going to do tomorrow. She really didn't want to go to the club. But from the way Ootori spoke, skipping the club wouldn't be an option any time soon. She needed her violin again.

* * *

Kazuko Fujishima pokes his head out from a empty room when he hears the sound of a violin, playing at a fast tempo in the hallway. He shakes his head. That daughter of his was going to figure out that music just couldn't solve all her problems one day. He hoped that day wouldn't come any time soon.

"Are you not going to tell her what a host club actually is?"

"Oh, hello dear, are you done with your wild goose chase?" Kazuko grins, turning to his wife who sheepishly nods her head as she glides towards him.

"I had an amazing time, darling," she smiles and pecks him on the lips. "Lost him at the spiral staircase. Poor thing didn't know what he was up against."

"You're so cruel sometimes, Natsumi."

"And that's why you love me, honey," she says , flicking his nose. "You avoided my question."

"Let her find out for herself, I'd love to see her reaction later," Kazuko smirks. He pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, if you say so. But if she ends up blaming us for all her problems later in life, It'll be your fault."

"Are you two really gonna let your daughter join a host club!?" Both parents whirl around to see a panting Akito Kimura at the doorway. He bent over and has his hands on his knees. He stares up at them with disbelief.

The two glance at each other for a moment and devilish grins spread on their faces as they sprint for the door. Akito yelps in surprise and jumps to the side again to avoid a collision. He stares after them, speechless.

"Wait, Mrs. Fujishima!" He sobs and chases after them once more. "Why must you always do this to me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to: Amarenima Redwood, Faelyght, and Pika5490 for reviewing! I'm so glad you all like the story so far! **_Pika5490:_** Lol! Oh my gosh, I approve of this ship name so much XD

As always, thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

When she went to school the next day, she realizes that her parents are terrible at giving advice.

Kanade walks down the pink hallway, clutching her book bag in one shoulder and her violin case in her hands. She glances over at the tall, glass window. There were no clouds to be found in the sky. One thing she liked about this school was the amazing view of the courtyard and the gardens.

Where did Ootori- san say it was again?

 _"It's at the abandoned music room, number 3 to be exact."_

Right.

She stands in front of the golden doors hesitantly. She's about to reach for the doorknob when she hears loud girlish squeals erupt form the other side. _What on Earth was going on in there?!_ She backs away slowly and cautiously. Maybe this was a bad idea. No, no she could do this. The club couldn't be that bad. She takes a few deep breaths to calm her frantic heart and reaches for the doorknob again. It's better to face the music now than cower from the conductor.

When she opens the door, she found royalty staring back at her.

"Welcome!"

She doesn't greet them back. She's too entranced by the rose petals swirling in the air around her. There were six boys standing in a row, smiling at her. There were nothing but girls in the room, all either sitting in a group at a table or on the couches. All of them were drinking tea and eating various sweets that were spread on the table. Is _this_ what a 'host club' was?! Why did they have a crown on their head? It just made them look more narcissistic!

"Oh, we have a new guest this afternoon!" the blond pipes up. "Welcome to the Host Club, princess!" he walks up to her and kisses her hand.

She was speechless. She didn't even trust herself to speak. She's pretty sure she never heard anyone call her 'princess' before either. Was he really hitting on her or was that an act?! She met him before back in middle school but like Kyoya, he was one of the popular students. What was his name again? Why is it that she could never remember names? She never knew he was such a womanizer.

"Hello again, Fujishima-san," Ootori steps forward. There's that fake smile again. As always, he's clutching his notebook at his side. "I'm glad you can make it."

Her eye twitches at his greeting. He knew very well she came because of what happened yesterday. What would happen if she _didn't_ make it?! She knew coming here was a bad idea.

"Oh, you two know each other, Kyoya?" the blond asks, turning to his friend in confusion.

"We met under some unfortunate circumstances," Ootori replies. He opens up his laptop. His fingers fly across the keyboard at a fast pace. "Her name is Kanade Fujishima and she came to Ouran because of its music program. Am I right?"

 _Ehhhhhh?!_ How the hell did he know that?! Oh, wait, she had her violin case with her. This is one of the many reasons why she isn't placed in Class 2-A.

"Oh, wow!" the small, blond boy holding the pink bunny exclaims. "So that means you're a musician, Kana-chan?"

She felt a little lightheaded as her eyes dart back and forth between the six boys. What was up with that "Kana-chan?" _She wasn't going to faint. She wasn't going to faint. She wasn't going to-!_

" -princess? Fujishima-san?"

She jumps at a voice calling her name. The blond's violet eyes stare down at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asks. "I was asking you what your type was."

"T-type?!" she squeaks.

"Yes, miss! Do you like the strong and silent type? The cool type? The mischievous type? The boy Lolita? Or how about me?" He cups her cheek and leans forward as if he's about to kiss her. He's so tall that he towers over her. "The prince?"

She surprises herself. She thought she was going to faint then and there. She wants to go crawl in a corner and disappear. Is this why her parents had that strong reaction when she mentioned the host club? Was the host club like a maid cafe with men instead of females?! This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her year. She glances over at Ootori who has a smug grin on his face. He knew! He knew everything, didn't he?!

"What's your answer, princess?" the blond asks, bringing her back to reality.

She wasn't sure. She didn't even know if she had a type. If she thought about it hard enough, she definitely wouldn't go to the blond that flirted with her. Boys who did that so freely made her nervous.

The red haired twins were out of the question. She remembers them from middle school and how they used to treat people two years ago. She'd avoid them for Ayumi. What they did to her friend was unforgivable. She glances over at the tall dark haired man who stood next to the boy who called her "Kana-chan." She still wasn't sure about them. This is the first time she's ever met any of them. Her eyes zero in on Ootori who's staring at her curiously. He's writing something in his black notebook. She's never seen him without it. A smug grin of her own spreads across her face.

"What type is Ootori-san?" she asks hesitantly. They all froze in place and grew pale at an alarming rate.

"He's the cool type, princess," the taller blond with violet eyes says when he composes himself.

"Then I'll choose the cool type," she says with finality.

The pen in Ootori's hand snaps in half. How odd. Was he not expecting her answer? He didn't look too pleased with the situation.

"Very well," Ootori responds, clearing his throat. "I look forward to serving you, Fujishima-san."

"Likewise."

He leads her to a booth where three girls were drinking tea. They saw him approaching and perk up almost immediately eyes sparkling in awe as he gives them attention.

"Hello again, Kyoya-kun," a brunette haired girl greets him with a bright smile.

"I hope you ladies weren't waiting too long," Kyoya returns her smile. She wonders if he's ever genuinely smiled before.

"Not at all," the same girl says. A blush spreads across her cheeks.

The three girls glance over at her curiously and cautiously. She freezes in her tracks underneath the judging stares. She's recieved those looks before way back in middle school. Maybe coming here _was_ a bad idea.

"We have a new guest joining us today," Kyoya says. Was he unaware of the awkward tension around him? "I apologize for the inconvince. Would you like any tea, Fujishima-san? You're welcome to sit down."

"Yes, please," she says politely and awkwardly sits on the available seat on the far end of the couch so she wouldn't accidentally bump into the girls beside her. She wouldn't forget her manners even if she were cross with him.

"You don't have a preference, do you?"

"Any tea would be fine with me, thank you."

She only joined them because she wanted to talk to him about this odd situation. But now that they had eyes and ears watching their every movement so she doubts that it'll happen any time soon. She quietly thanks him when he hands her the cup. She places the small plate on her lap, waiting for the tea to cool down a bit. Her mouth's slightly ajar as she takes a sip. It's green tea. She glances up at Ootori in surprise.

"What is it that you actually do in this host club, Ootori-san?" Kanade asks.

All sets of eyes, excluding Ootori, turn toward her in disbelief. She turns a bright red, blinking owlishly at the unwanted attention. Ootori just sits there, drinking his tea as if he hadn't heard her question.

"You've never heard of the host club, Fujishima-san?"

"It's only the most popular club in the entire school! Isn't that Right, Kyoya-kun?" To which Kyoya nods his head.

Now it's her turn to express her disbelief. It is? How come she's never heard of it until now?

"To answer your question, Fujishima," she can't help but notice the sarcasm in his voice. "I manage the club's finances. We entertain guests like yourselves."

She finds her eyes drifting over to the red-haired twins on her right. They were smirking at each other, so close in proximity that it looks like they were about to kiss, and their yellow eyes have a mischievous sparkle in them. No doubt about it. They were exactly how Ayumi described them.

"Are you alright, Fujishima?" Ootori asks. She jumps and turns toward him in surprise. His eyes don't even look away from his laptop. His fingers are flying across the keyboard and she's having an odd sense of dejavu. "You're spacing out a lot."

"Ah, Sorry, Ootori-san," she apologizes, giving him a tight lipped smile. "You'd be surprised how often that happens."

He hums in acknowledgment but doesn't say anything more.

"Is there any way we can get a sneak peek at the new Host Club photo album, Kyoya-kun?" the brunette who greeted him asks as she sips her tea. "It's such an exciting read."

 _This club has its own album series?_ She glances over at Ootori in confusion. _Was this his idea?_

"Unfortunately, not this week, Oshiro-san," Ootori replies. "We're still making preparations for it. It should be ready in a month."

The girls around her sigh in disappointment. Now she was just curious about the manga.

She listens to the girls chat with Ootori but other than that the visit to the host club was uneventful. After the hour was finished, Ootori announced the club meetings were over for the day. There were a few murmurs of disappointment but everyone gathered their things and left, saying dramatic goodbyes to their respective hosts.

"I've been meaning to ask you something since you joined the host club today," the brunette from Ootori's group says as they walk out of the room. Kanade stiffens as the other girl walks toward her and the grip on her messenger bag tightens.

"Oh? What's that, Oshiro-san?" She smiles politely.

"What is it that you like about Kyoya-kun?" Oshiro furrows her eyebrows.

She sweat drops at the question. Yesterday was actually the first time they ever talked face to face. Sure, they used to be in the same class together two years ago. But they've never really interacted. He was always off in his own little world or chatting with the people who got top grades in school. Which made this whole situation between them strange. He'd never made an effort to talk to her before. Why start now? Everything about him was just...odd.

"Fujishima-san?"

She's brought back to reality and jumps at the older girl's voice. She smiles sheepishly. She needed to stop drifting off when people were speaking to her.

"I, well, hmm," she stutters, pondering over the girl's question. _Anything but the stutter, Kanade!_ she scolds herself inwardly. "Truthfully, Ootori-san's a mystery. I kind of like that quality about him."

It's probably not the answer Oshiro was looking for. But it's, truthfully, the only answer Kanade could give her because she didn't know that much about him yet.

"I see," Oshiro nods her head in agreement. "He really is a mystery, isn't he," though that sounded more like a statement than a question. A fond smile spreads across the other girls' lips. "Will you be here again tomorrow, Fujishima-san?"

Tomorrow? She hasn't thought about it yet. But she does admit that the club's pretty interesting. It's the most interesting thing she's ever done in school besides band class.

"Maybe," Kanade smiles, a genuine one this time.

She sighs with relief when the older girl walks away. She'd have to get Ootori back for teasing her one day when he wouldn't expect it and that meant she had to keep joining the host club. _Why not?_ She smiles to herself as she walks to the courtyard to wait for her driver to show. _It could be fun._

* * *

 **A/N:** Huge thanks to: Amarenima Redwood, Lady Morgana Shire, Let'sDoTheTimeLordpAgain for the reviews last chapter and thank you to those that followed as well! _**Let'sDoTheTimeLordpAgain:** _ Ah, thanks a bunch, I'm so glad! Lol I admit, I enjoy writing the parents a bit too much. I wanted to portray them in a way that is as wacky as the show is XD

As always, thanks for reading everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Unfortunately, she didn't go back to the host club the next day. Her practice ran a bit later than usual because some kid had the nerve to talk back to their instructor. While it's not a difficult piece, her hand was aching by the time class was over. She's use to the ache. She just needs to relax by her favorite tree until her driver comes and she'll be good as new.

When she got there, all hopes of relaxing vanish when she saw Ootori again. He was invading her peaceful, private spot. Was this going to become a regular thing now? She hopes not.

"Hello, Ootori-san," she smiles politely as she walks toward him. Ootori glances at her direction and nods his head in acknowledgment. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise," he answers.

"Can I help you?" She asks and winces. She sounds like one of those employees that pester their customers into buying something.

"It's come to my attention that you didn't come to the host club this afternoon," he replies.

"How many days do you expect me to go to the host club?" she squeaks.

"You did almost break every bone in my back, after all," he says it so casually that she almost believes that he wouldn't care if he got an injury. "That would've taken a full month of recovery or it could've been permanently broken. You were lucky that it was only a minor injury."

Her eye twitches again. Was he implying that she was fat? She has a suspicious feeling that his back was fine.

"Ootori-san?" she calls. He hums in reply. "Why did you choose now to talk to me? You never made an effort before."

A gentle breeze ruffles their hair as she waits for his answer.

"Perhaps I just felt like it," he shrugs his shoulders. He pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "Or perhaps it's because this fanfic is supposed to be a romantic dramedy and the author has no idea what she's doing."

She raises her eyebrows at his odd behavior, "What?" she asks, bewildered.

"Never mind," Ootori smiles. Did he know something she didn't? "I just had a theory, is all."

She doesn't trust him. She watches as he gets up and walks toward the school again, probably back to the host club.

"Wait, Ootori-san!" she calls to him and he pauses in his tracks to glance back at her, a bit annoyed. "You never mentioned that the twins were in your club."

"I wasn't aware you had history with them," Ootori shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't personally," her voice wavers as she clutches the violin case closer to her lap like a security blanket. "but I know someone who does."

"If they bother you that much then don't designate them," Ootori tells her. "It's as simple as that. Though I'd like to inform you that Hikaru and Kaoru have changed a lot since middle school. They're not like how they used to be."

"Right..., maybe I am being silly then, " she sighs. She'll just have to deal with it for now since she won't be getting off the hook anytime soon. "See you tomorrow then."

Ootori bows respectfully, "I look forward to seeing you there."

She bets he's just saying that out of fake politeness.

She stares after him even though he's already gone through the front entrance.

* * *

"Mother, I need some advice," Kanade says, shifting her feet slightly as she pokes her head through the doorway to her mother's office on the first floor.

Her mother's office had a tall, vintage white bookshelf that took up the whole wall. The desk was a matching white, that had her Pineapple laptop and typewriter by the glass window that overlooks their backyard and garden.

"You'll need to come back some other time, Kanade," her mother replies. It's only now that she realizes there's a dark cloud hanging over her mother's head and a large stack of commoner's Pocky by her typewriter. She remembers hearing about her mother's addiction to it and sweat drops. Although she's only ever seen her mother eat it when she's writing. "They're forcing me to get off my butt and finish this by the end of the month."

"Boy advice," she says.

The chocolate Pocky in her mother's hand snaps in half as she whirls around in her chair so fast that she almost falls off. Kanade stiffens at the hopeful look shining in her mother's brown eyes.

"Not that kind of advice though!" Kanade squeaks, with a blush on her face.

Her mother leans back in her chair in disappointment.

"One of these days, Kanade," her mother mumbles under her breath. Kanade wasn't sure what that meant. "What kind of advice do you need? Is it about the host club?"

"I want to get back at someone," she admits. She's a bit concerned by the evil smirk that spreads on her mother's face.

"Is this about Ootori-san?" her mother asks, giving Kanade a knowing look.

"Ehhh?! How'd you know?" Kanade jumps back with her arm held in front of her protectively.

"If you want to get back at Ootori-san," her mother says with a serious look. "You have to hit him in his weak spot."

She gapes at her mother in shock, "you don't mean-"

"Make him cry, sweetie!" Her mother continues.

"Hah! I've got it!" Kanade exclaims, and jumps out of her seat as an epiphany struck her like a lightning bolt. "I'll just have to tease him back somehow!"

"Ah, that's not what I meant, sweetie," her mother sweat drops, but she is unheard over her daughter's evil laughter that sounded suspiciously like it came out of a horror anime. "but that'll work too. Don't forget to introduce me to this Ootori-san someday, Kanade. Anyone who has my daughter worked up like this is an okay character in my book."

Kanade stops laughing like a lunatic and stares at her mother in disbelief. That took a direction she wasn't expecting.

"You want me to _marry_ the person who's upsetting me?!"

"Why not? I married your father and we turned out just fine."

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. They both whirl around and see Kazuko poke his head through the doorway, smiling sheepishly at them.

"Mind if I come in?" he asks. Her mother doesn't respond. "How's the book coming along, darling?"

"Hello, father," Kanade greets, returning his smile as he steps through the doorway.

Although the gloomy look reappears on her mother's face. So does the dark blue cloud for that matter. She squeals in surprise and manages to dodge out of the way when her mother tosses a book, aiming for her father's head. Luckily, her father ducks in time before it could hit him in the face.

"What did I do this time?" Kazuko exclaims.

A tick mark appears on her mother's forehead.

"You know perfectly well what you did, darling," Natsumi mocks her husband. "Don't you know that you never ask that of a writer?!"

"I didn't!" Kazuko yelps, sweating nervously at the dark blue aura surrounding her. "I'll be more careful, dear! I swear!"

"Tell that to Akito and maybe I'll forgive you," Natsumi considers and promptly sits back down on her chair.

"Yes, darling," her father sighs with relief.

Wait a minute. Something's been nagging her since yesterday. It happened right after she figured out what a host club was.

"By the way, father, mother," she says in a sugary sweet tone that makes her parents turn toward her slowly. "Why didn't you tell me the host club was like a maid cafe? Were you ever gonna tell me?"

Her parents both stiffen and give her guilty looks. She folds her arms and waits for their answer but they don't reply. They glance at each other.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Kazuko exclaims, glancing at his wristwatch. He laughs. "I simply have to get back to work! Those phones aren't going to answer themselves!"

Her father sprints for the door, leaving Kanade behind with her mother. She turns toward her mother who only smiles sheepishly and points toward the door.

"It's your father's fault."

* * *

 **A/N:** Big thank you to: Amarenima Redwood and to those that followed! You all are the best! Also, feel free to tell me if the characters are ever ooc! As always, thank you for reading!

Question of the Day: Who is your favorite character in the host club?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori. I'm merely a commoner who likes to write fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Thankfully nothing went wrong during practice. She thinks everyone's learned their lesson. Kanade finds herself walking down a familiar hallway, towards the abandoned music room. It's a shame it's abandoned though because the room was gorgeous. Unlike the hallway which was a hot pink, music room 3 was a stunning gold that, knowing the budget of this school, had to be real.

The silence between the trio was intense. Kanade was entranced by Ootori's typing. She felt as if she said something, she'd break his concentration. The girl beside her was equally in a trance, staring at his face with a blush on her cheeks. What was he always writing in that laptop and notebook of his? He always looks so busy.

"There isn't anything wrong with the finances lately, is there Kyoya-kun?" Oshiro dares to break the silence, frowning at him in concern.

"Don't worry, Oshiro-san," Kyoya smiles his "host" smile at her. "Everything is in tip top shape. I'm just getting everything ready for the new Ouran Volume which I hope that you'll be the first to purchase."

"Ah, I can't wait to read it, Kyoya-kun," Oshiro says with a blush on her face.

Kanade isn't amused. Was Ootori a conman or something?

"It's not our fault the ladies like us better, tono!" The twins shout in unison. "They have good taste! Who would want to be with a pervert anyway?"

The trio's attention are now on the commotion happening on the other side of the room, near the entrance. Kanade sweat drops at the blond who's sulking in a corner with a dark blue cloud above his head.

"Please, excuse me ladies," Ootori sighs in exasperation. "I have an idiot to take care of."

The six boys weren't wearing any cosplay today. According to Aya Oshiro, she learns the older girl's name within the hour, (they were trying to get to know each other since Ootori was off trying to deal with twins had done something to provoke the blond) they only do cosplay when they're in a good mood or every other day.

"We didn't see you at the club yesterday," Oshiro says, peering up at her from her coffee. She had long, black hair that went past her waist, side swept bangs, and almond brown eyes. Her calm personality often intimidated Kanade. But she was delighted to learn that she was a kind person underneath.

"Practice ran a bit later than usual," Kanade smiles sheepishly. "My deepest apologizes, Oshiro-senpai."

"This is the host club," Oshiro reminds her even when she didn't need it. "You're allowed to call everyone here by their first names, you know."

"I see," Kanade replies, pursing her lips. "I realize that Oshiro-senpai but it just feels weird is all. Plus, I don't really know everyone's names."

"I suppose it is," Oshiro frowns. "Well, the blond with the violet eyes is Tamaki Suoh. He's the president of this club. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the blond eating the cake is Honey, and next to him is Mori."

That's easy enough to remember. Oh, who was she kidding? Knowing her horrible memory, she'd probably forget their names again tomorrow. She sighs and takes a sip of her tea. Plain tea today. Ootori certainly had interesting tastes in tea.

"THEN TELL THOSE TWO SHADY TWINS TO STOP STEALING MY CUSTOMERS, MOM!" the blond, Suoh, bellows. There's tears steaming down his face. Ootori looks both amused and exasperated by his friend. The twins only laugh at him and give each other high fives.

Wait, 'mom'? She stares at them with wide eyes. The shock must've shown on her face because the girl besides her giggles.

"Their friendship is a sight to behold, isn't it?" Oshiro asks.

Kanade smiles. That's one way to put it. Deep down, she can't help but be envious of Ootori. He has such an amazing group of friends. She only had one best friend and she was in another school pursuing her dreams. She wishes she had a group like them.

"So what music are you into, Kanade-chan?" Oshiro asks, bringing her back to reality. "I notice that you bring your violin to the club with you all the time."

Ah, music. There's a topic she could easily discuss.

"I love Bach and Mozart's work," Kanade pipes up cheerfully. "Their works are extremely difficult to play but are so beautiful to listen to."

"I can only imagine," Oshiro smiles. Her eyes are downcast. "I'm a bit fond of the Canon in D major song myself. I always play it when I study."

"Ah, so am I," Kanade says. "I love it when they play the tune in balls or cafes. We're actually playing the piece in our concert coming up!"

"I apologize for bringing the topic up so suddenly. I actually have a friend who's in the orchestra as well," there's something hidden in Oshiro's smile. Almost longing. "He's a bass player. Perhaps you know him? He's kind of outspoken and hotheaded."

Come to think of it, the same person who talked back to their instructor was a bass player. She stares at Oshiro with a deadpan expression. That "outspoken" boy was the cause of her aching hand?! He was the reason why she had to deal with Ootori?

"His last name wouldn't happen to be Minamoto, wouldn't it?" she asks without any emotion. Oshiro raises her eyebrows.

"That's him!" Oshiro gasps. "How'd you know?"

"He's actually the one who made our practice run late," she could've sworn there was a dark cloud above her own head. This is actually the first time she's seen Oshiro so flustered.

"I apologize for any trouble he might've caused," Oshiro bows her head and clasps her hands together. Kanade blushes and waves her arms around frantically.

"It's no trouble at all, Oshiro-senpai!" she exclaims, flustered. "Actually I'm glad that you know so much about music, Oshrio...I mean, Aya," she smiles sheepishly at the girl's glare. "It's nice to talk to someone about it."

"My friend taught me all I need to know, Kanade-chan," now it's not just her cheeks, Oshrio's entire face was a bright crimson which she didn't even think was possible. "I'd love to go to your concert if your orchestra is having one."

"Ah, our concert is actually in December!" Kanade exclaims. "I hope you can make it."

"I'll certainly look forward to it, Kanade-chan," Oshiro says, returning her smile. "I hope we can be friends even though we like the same person."

Her smile falters. She doesn't have a crush on Ootori. She didn't even realize that designating him so much would imply that she liked him like Oshiro does. Although, now that she looked back on their conversation, did Oshiro truly like Ootori like she says she does?

"I wish for the same too, Oshiro-senpai," she blushes.

Ootori wins for now.

She knows what he did. As Oshiro talks, she finds her eyes drifting over to him. He catches her staring and gives her a smug smile. He definitely knows what he did. She can't be mad at him for it. So she returns the smile, which catches him off guard, and childishly looks away. Maybe some other day, she'll retaliate.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I admit, Oshiro and Minamoto's characters came completely out of nowhere. I wasn't planning for that many ocs to be in this fic O.O Big thank yous to: Amarenima Redwood, Mamabug, and GorgeouslyCrimsonAngel for your reviews and as always, thanks to those who followed/faved!

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Thank you! Love Mori! **Mamabug:** I certainly wasn't expecting your review, you didn't have to! Thanks so much, it made my day! :D **GorgeouslyCrimsonAngel:** Good choice, Kyoya's the best XD It's so hard not to love all the characters huh? :)

As always, thank you for reading everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori. I'm merely a commoner that likes to write fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

When Kanade woke up, her head was throbbing. She moans as she lifts her head up from her pillow. She'd been up all night thinking of ways to get back at Ootori. She'd tried getting advice from her parents but they'd been less than helpful. Which really wasn't a surprise. She yawns and changes out of her nightdress and into her yellow dress.

Apparently when she was tired, she either talked non stop or was so cranky that she snapped at people. Today was one of those cranky days.

She went to school with a headache. She doesn't mention it to her parents during breakfast, not wanting them to get worried over something that could easily be remedied by aspirin. By lunch time she couldn't think straight. She couldn't concentrate on her lessons. She'd hoped that it would be gone by the time she went to the host club. She designates Ootori as usual. The tea he offered helped. She tastes a hint of jasmine in the cup. He really did like to switch the flavors often. The teas Ootori served were usually on the bitter side, never sweet. Perhaps he wasn't a fan of them?

"Are you alright, Kanade-chan?" Oshrio asks with a worried frown. "You're spacing out more than usual."

She blinks at the voice interrupting her thoughts, "Ah, sorry Aya-senpai," she smiles albeit weakly. "My mind's on other things as of late."

Ootori jumps up from his seat suddenly and leans across the table, startling the two girls. Aya squeaks in surprise beside her, cheeks a bright crimson. She stares at him with wide, brown eyes, a bit speechless.

Ootori presses his palm against her forehead, "you have a fever."

She's been wondering why her face has been warmer than usual. She'd been under the weather lately. Thank goodness that the heat wasn't just from Ootori's close proximity. She hates getting sick. It's what got her into so much trouble in middle school. It's one of the reasons why she didn't have that many friends.

"No, I..." she weakly swats his hand away. "No I don't."

"Are you not feeling well?" Oshiro asks.

"Would you be so kind as to take, Fujishima-san to the infirmary, Oshiro-senpai?" Ootori asks. He glances down at the notebook on the table by his laptop, frowning. "It could be contagious."

Kanade gives him a deadpan stare. He would say something like that.

"Of course, Kyoya-kun," Oshiro replies, beaming. "It's no trouble at all."

She can still feel everyone's unnerving stares at the two of them walk through the gold doors.

The trip to the nurse's office was just as nerve wracking. Kanade had bad experiences with them in the past, most of them refusing to let her stay until she passed out from exhaustion. Which was understandable, she supposed, because students often faked their illness to skip class.

"I'm sorry for troubling you like this, Aya-senpai," she apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," the older girl insists. "It's not bothering me at all."

She averts her eyes. She has nothing to say.

She didn't want this to happen again. _Why?_ Being sick caused so many problems in her life. It almost made her lose her best friend. It made people not like her because they thought she had special treatment just because of her family's famous business.

"Don't cry, Kanade-chan," Aya whispers. "because if you cry then I'm going to cry and we'll both be a mess."

Kanade looks up at her and nearly bursts into giggles at the older girl's quivering face. She'd nearly forgotten that the older girl was there with her. She honestly didn't mean to. She probably looked just as bad herself. When she cried, her face got so red and scrunched up. They stare at each other for a few minutes before bursting into laughter, though they had no idea what was so funny. She made a fool of herself so often that she learned to just laugh at her mistakes.

"Sorry, Aya-senpai," she apologizes when she sobers up, and wipes tears from her eyes. "I'm always making a mess of things."

"You apologize too much," Aya chides but there's a smile on her face.

"Please, sleep here for now until one a family member comes to get you," the nurse says.

"Thank you, ma'am," she replies and does as she's told.

"Well, I'd better get going," Aya brushes off the wrinkles from her yellow dress. "Get better soon, Kanade-chan."

"Wait, Aya-senpai," she recalls their previous conversation about a certain bass player from her orchestra class.

Aya whirls around, her long, black hair swishes with her movement, and she stares at her in confusion. She tenses. Maybe she shouldn't mention it. She'd be meddling in something she doesn't know that much about. Would Ootori know something about them?

"A-ah! Nevermind," she smiles sheepishly. "It wasn't that important."

Aya blinks owlishly then returns her smile, "you're so weird sometimes," she giggles. "Well, the host club meeting should be over by now, so I'm going to head to my art class. I better go before I'm late. The teachers here at Ouran are so strict sometimes, don't you think?"

That's certainly an understatement.

* * *

She hears her parents hushed tones in the hallway. She tilts her head on her pillow weakly and slowly gets up from her bed to open her door and check on them. They were in the room next to hers, lost in a heavy discussion, with only one lamp turned on. She frowns and leans a little closer to hear them.

"Should we ask for Ootori's help again?" she can barely make out her mother's voice. "We already owe them so much from last time. You, of all people, should know how sneaky that man is."

"We have no other choice, do we?" her father sighs. "It could get worse like before."

"To think they're friends now, huh?" Natsumi says.

"Let's hope it stays that way," she could practically hear the irritation in her father's voice. "I don't know about that son of theirs."

"You don't like any boy near Kanade, darling," her mother replies. "You've never even met him."

"If he's anything like his father then I don't need to meet him."

"You two used to be the best of friends when we were all in high school," Natsumi says. Her father makes a noise of protest that sounds like a dog whine. "Don't deny it, it's not a good look on you. What happened, darling?"

"Competition happened," came her father's bitter voice.

Kanade chuckles under her breath. Her parents were so overprotective sometimes. She holds her breath when their voices suddenly quiet down. _To think they're friends now, huh?_ her mother's voice keeps repeating in her head. She thinks it over. Were they friends? They barely knew each other. They tolerated each other. But other than that...

She decides to leave them be for now and crawls back into bed before her parents could suspect anything. She tilts her head again to get a more comfortable position and stares at her ceiling. She could barely see the glow in the dark stars above her through her canopy.

Hmm. Maybe they could be friends one day. She knew that deep down that Ootori could be a nice person. She saw that today even when he didn't notice it himself. Her cheeks heat up as she remembers his hand against her forehead.

But maybe that was just the sickness talking.

* * *

 **A/n:** Kufufufufu ~~ :3

Big thank yous to: Amemarina Redwood, Elcall, UnDecidedMel, and especially to those who followed/faved!

 **UnDecidedMel:** Thanks a bunch! **ElCall:** Ah! Thank you! I'm so glad you like them! I hope you get plenty of laughs from their craziness! :D

As always, thank you all for reading!

 **Question of the Day:** What are some Ouran fic cliches you've stumbled upon that annoy you the most?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori. I'm merely a commoner who likes to write fanfiction

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Her stress levels rose each time she tried catching up with the homework in all her classes. The paperwork just kept piling up almost as high as her mother's novel pages.

It took two full weeks of recovery before she was back on her toes. She was beginning to miss playing her violin, being restricted to bed rest. She finally went back to school on Tuesday when she was feeling well enough to stand up again. Call her crazy but she was happy to be back at Ouran. She'd even go so far to say that she missed the noise. No, maybe that was going a little _too_ far. She goes through her classes, accepting her teacher's "concern" with a polite smile. She didn't miss the looks she received from the other students though or the whispering behind her back.

Missing the noise was definitely going a little too far.

When she got back to her usual spot, she caught a glimpse of Ootori sitting on one of the benches near the fountain. He was typing away at his laptop like usual, occasionally glancing up at the water. How funny. Normally she would dread seeing him there. Now though, she didn't mind at all.

"Glad to see you're back, Fujishima-san," he greets her. He doesn't even look up from his work.

She shakes her head. She's grown so used to him that she doesn't even bother asking how he knew she was there. How can he be so focused on his work yet still be aware of his surroundings at the same time? Another thing she'd have to ask him about later. There's enough space for the two of them so she sits on the bench beside him.

"How long have you known, Ootori-san?" She asks, fiddling with the blue strap on her violin case.

"Since middle school," he answers.

Of course, he'd know what she was talking about.

"You never said anything," she averts her eyes.

It's hard to maintain eye contact with him so she stares at the fountain instead. She stifles a giggle at the childish statue beside it. Whoever put it there had such a crude sense of humor.

"I merely tend to ignore rumors that aren't true," he shrugs his shoulders. "Forgive me for not saying anything at the time, I had an idiot to deal with."

An idiot? Did he mean Tamaki-kun? She nearly laughs out loud but refrains from doing so. The "king" of the host club was certainly a handful, wasn't he? That seems to be his favorite nickname for the blond.

"You truly are something else, huh," she hums, glancing up a the cloudy sky.

He doesn't say anything at that but he did pause typing for a moment.

Was he really a nice guy underneath his harsh exterior? Or was that just her wishful thinking?

She can't help but think about the host club. How Aya seemed so happy whenever she talked about Minamoto-kun. There's a certain sparkle in her eyes whenever she talks about the boy. Hmm...If Ootori truly knew everything about everyone then...

"Why don't we make a bet, Kyo-chan?" she asks, smiling a sugary sweet smile.

Kyoya stiffens. His glasses flash in the sunlight as he folds his arms across his chest. Hmm. He seems displeased. Was it the nickname?

"While I am intrigued by this game, can you please not call me that?" he asks. "Hearing Honey-senpai call me that is bad enough."

"Oh?" She tilts her head, blinking at him. So it _was_ the nickname. "Then how 'bout 'Kyo-kun'?"

He sighs heavily, pinching his nose. Was pushing his glasses on his nose a force of habit? He reminds her of an anime character.

"That's...fine, I suppose," he's trying his hardest to be polite, wasn't he? She can't help but grin at him. He was making an effort to be polite to she doesn't push her luck. "What sort of bet do you propose, Fujishima-chan?"

She winces at the new honorific. He was mocking her back. She expected that.

"How much do you know about Aya-senpai and Minamoto-kun?" She asks.

"Too much, sadly," he opens up his laptop. A sense of dejavu flashes as his fingers fly across the keyboard. His movements are familiar. Too familiar. "Hmm. Aya Oshiro and Mamoru Minamoto. Oshiro-senpai aspires to be an artist, and Minamoto-Kun is a musician. They're both in Class 3-A. Apparently I heard from Oshiro-senpai that they met each other in middle school and she's avoiding him and he's avoiding her. How boring."

She winces at his long, exasperated sigh. Ouch. That's probably something she'll have to keep from Aya, knowing how much she admires Kyoya.

"Why don't we see how long it takes for them to get together?" she asks casually. He raises his eyebrows at her. "Or see who manages to get them together first?"

"What are the little stakes with your little bet, Fujishima-chan?" Kyoya asks.

Ack! She didn't think this through. She didn't think she'd get this far.

"If I win, you have to stop coming here and bothering me about the host club," she reasons.

"Hmm, if I win then you have to stay at the host club and purchase its merchandise for the entire year," Kyoya says.

She's seen the prices of their merchandise on the website. It costs more than her school uniform! She takes back any nice thing she had to say about him. That's completely ruthless!

"Why would you meddle in something like that?" Kyoya asks with a puzzled frown. "Ever heard of the saying 'let nature take its course?' "

"I just want to give them a little shove in the right direction, is all," she says

"Well, I guess our slogan is 'to make every girl happy'," he muses. "and if this plan of yours fails?"

"I guess I'll just have to find another way," she tells him.

There's an awkward silence between them but it wasn't unwanted. It was early April, and the cherry blossoms were dancing with the wind. It was comfortable unlike when they first met. She's never really had to share this spot with anyone so far. It's so different with him here and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Without any warning, Kyoya stands up from his seat, clutching both his laptop and notebook at his side.

"I can see why you like this place, Fujishima," Kyoya says, glancing back at her. "It's quite peaceful."

"See you later, Kyo-kun," she says the nickname just to get a reaction out of him.

She wasn't disappointed. He stops in his tracks and his shoulders tense with unease. He doesn't say anything about it though and doesn't turn around. He merely waves a hand in the air and continues walking back towards the school's entrance. Her chest tightens as she thinks of Aya and Minamoto. She wanted to help Aya like how she helped her. But was this truly the right thing to do?

By the time school was over and she was back at the host club, Aya was completely confused about their sudden changes in attitude towards each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** Big thank yous to: Amarenima Redwood, Mamabug, WritingFuelsTheSoul, and LadyMorganashire for your reviews, and thanks for those who followed/faved!

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Whoops! I hope I didn't annoy you too much when I used that but thank you!

 **Mamabug:** Ah, thank you! I get annoyed with those cliches too, especially when the oc doesn't really add anything to the storyline(they're just there)

 **WritingFuelsTheSoul:** Ah thank you! :D

 **LadyMorganaShire:** Right? Only Haruhi can do that!

As always thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Oran High School Host amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori. I'm merely a commoner who likes to write fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"What the hell did I agree to?" Kanade shouts, yanking at her hair as she paces frantically on her mother's office. "I don't know anything about romance, let alone how to get two people together!"

She confessed everything to her mother as soon as whe got home. She didn't realize the possibility of losing until it hit her full force as she thought it over. If she wasn't careful, this whole thing could end badly. Hence the dramatic pacing. The "what ifs" were terrifying her the more she thought about them.

"Language,sweetie," her mother reminds her. She hardly looks up from her keyboard. "surely you must know a thing or two about romance from school. You go to a host club after all."

"I only know what I know from romance novels," Kanade groans and sits on a teal bean bag near her mother's desk. "the host club isn't really reliable since all they do is flirt with ladies."

"Since when did you read romance novels?" her mother turns toward her with raised eyebrow.

Kanade smiles sheepishly. Really? That was what her mother got from that while conversation? She forgot that she sort of lied to her parents about what sort of books she read. She started reading them last year and got hooked on them.

"Remember sweetie, romance novels are nothing but cliches," Natsumi rereads what she wrote before taking the paper out of the typewriter."and they tend to exaggerate things, like first kisses for example. They're incredibly awkward, dear. Remember if he ever leans in, bring breath mints. Or if you don't like him, slap him without a moments' hesitation. "

She blushes at her mother's words but sends her a look of exasperation. She honestly wasn't surprised by her mother's eccentric actions.

"But you're writing a romance novel, mother, " she says in an emotionless tone. "and you've written at least three shoujo mangas. "

"Eh, details, details! " her mother waves a dismissive hand. "I write them because for some strange reason cliche romances attract readers. "

Kanade averts her eyes and winces when her cheeks heat up. She was one of those readers.

"Remember what I said, dear, " Natsumi pipes up cheerfully, taking a ship of strawberry milk. "that advice is strictly for you and this Ootori boy! "

"Okay, thanks anyway mother, " she says this very fast and giggles nervously as she stands up. "I simply must be going now! "

She doesn't miss her mother's evil cackles as she heads out the door. She sighs with relief as she finds herself strolling down the hallway. She stops on her tracks, noticing a tall man with dark hair and glasses, in a gray tuxedo walk towards her.

"Hello, father, " she greets with a polite smile. "just came home from work? "

"Hello dear, " her father acknowledges her with a nod. "I wish we could change ringtones at work just like on our cellphones, " he sighs wistfully. "there's a person who calls regularly and desperately needs the 'Cruella DeVille ' song as their background. "

She couldn't help but giggle at that. There were so many people in the world that needed that song as their background.

"Is your mother on her office? "he asks frowning as he glances over her shoulder.

"Mmhmm, she's actually writing for once! " she grins at him. "How'd you manage to do that? "

"We simply threatened to cut down her Pocky eating habits, " Kazuko tells her. His glasses glint in the lighting as he smirks.

She shakes her head. Her parents were truly something else.

"Were you talking to her? " he asks.

"I needed relationship advice, " Kanade shrugs nonchalantly.

"Hah?! Relationship... advice? " he squeaks. He has an odd expression on his face.

"Yeah, " she smiles, sighing heavily. "It's surprisingly hard to understand. See you later father! "

She waves at him as she passes her by.

"N-natsumi, dear, could you please fill me in? "

She could practically hear her parent's argument as she also towards the grand staircase.

"What do you mean they're already dating?! " Kazuko shrieks. They were so loud they shook a couple of paintings on the white walls. "They just became friends! "

She stops in her tracks and starts at the hallway she just came from in disbelief. Leave it to mother to tease father like that. Kami -sama give her strength. Why did she even bother going to them for advice? She shakes her head as she glides down the staircase, towards the gardens. She didn't know what she was going to do starting tomorrow.

* * *

On Monday during her lunch break, Kanade finds herself walking around the third year building, searching for Aya or Mamoru. But what she found instead was a certain blond haired boy with brown eyes holding a pink bunny and a tall dark haired boy who reminded her of a famous zombie Butler. Those two contested so much it nearly brought her to giggles.

"Kana-chan!"

"Oh hello Honey senpai, hello Mori-senpai, " she greets politely. From what she's seen at the host Club, they seemed friendly enough.

"Hi Kana-chan! " Honey greets enthusiastically with a big grin on his face. There were small, pink cherry blossoms floating around him. Mori grunts in acknowledgment. "We were so surprised to see you here. Right, Takashi? "

"Yeah, " Mori says.

Kanade sweatdrops at his stoic behavior.

"Are you okay, Kana -chan? " Honey tilts his head cutely. "You seem lost. "

Well, Kyoya never did say it was forbidden to get help from other people, didn't he?

""Actually, do you two happen to know, Aya -senpai? "she asks, clutching the violin case closer to her.

"Oh yeah! " Honey nods his head. "We just had class with her! She's right over...there! "

Both he and Mori point at the same direction in unison. She could easily see Aya in the crowd with that blue ribbon in her hair.

"Actually, could you two do me a favor? " she asks, smiling when they lean in closer. She whispers something confidential in their ears.

"You got it, Kana-chan! " Honey exclaims. She watches as they both disappear in the crowd.

Right.

"Aya-senpai! " kanade calls out to the older girl enthusiastically. She winces when several heads turn toward her in confusion. She didn't mean to yell that loudly.

Aya did look up at her voice however and grins as she walked towards her. A tall boy bumps into Aya who nearly falls over and attracts the attention of a certain bass player.

"Hey, watch where you're going! " Mamoru shouts, turning a bright red.

"Oh no, it's alright, Mamoru -kuu-! " Aya trips on a banana peel as she tries to reassure him. He states at her in shock.

He doesn't even help her up. How unromantic. Maybe books tend to exaggerated things after all.

"Are you alright, Aya-chan? " He's about to bend over and help her when a second banana peel makes him cry out and trip beside her.

Plan A: Have the lover catch the love interest -failure.

"Sorry, Kana-chan we messed up, "Honey sighs sadly.

"Oh, no You guys did a wonderful job! " she shakes her head vigorously when she notices that he's about to cry. "Great job with those banana peels, by the way, " Kanade grins.

"Actually I was the one who threw the banana peel, Kana-chan, "Honey frowns.

"I bumped into her, "Mori adds in.

"But... then who threw the other banana peel?" Kanade asks, completely befuddled.

They were just as confused as she was. How creepy.

* * *

This was her chance to talk to Mamoru. She places her violin back in her case, hesitating for a moment when she sees him standing with a few friends. She couldn't do it. She couldn't walk over there.

She takes a deep breath in and out a few times before standing up and walking towards him.

"Ma-Mamoru-senpai! " She squeaks. The older boy turns towards her in surprise.

"Something you need, Kanade-chan? " He raises his eyebrows.

"It's actually about Aya-senpai, " she says.

"Aya-chan? Is she alright?!" Mamoru gasps, brown eyes widening. "Does she need me?! "

"Ah! No, Aya-senpai is perfectly fine! " She waves frantically. She calms down a bit when he sighs with relief. She can't help but smile. He was worried about her right away.

"So how long have you known her? " she asks.

"My whole life, " Mamoru smiles, eyes softening. He must've seen her smug grin because he turns away with a brush on his cheeks. "A-Ah! I mean, since Middle School! "

"Wow, you must really like her, huh, Mamoru -senpai? " she asks. He waves his hands around frantically, making odd squeaking noises.

"But being friends with Aya-chan is so stressful sometimes, " he sighs, folding his arms across his chest as he learns against the window sill.

"So... so... "Aya whimpers, making the musician jump back in shock. "My friendship is nothing but baggage to you?!"

She runs out of the room, leaving behind a spluttering Mamoru and stunned Kanade.

"Wait! Aya-chan! I didnt-! " he shouts, and stares at the empty doorway in disbelief. "mean it, " he finishes lamely.

He frowns and glances over at Kanade who smiles sheepishly.

"You're totally up to something,aren't you? " Mamoru asks in a deadpan tone.

"In my defense, I didn't know she'd be there, " she tells him. He groans in reply and hangs his head in shame. She merely puts his shoulder in a sympathetic matter.

Plan B: Shower the love interest in affection and then running after her when she runs off-failure.

* * *

She wasn't all too surprised sees Kyoya sitting in the courtyard the following day. He's been going there a lot lately. Which reminds her. How often did he go there? She never even saw him around in their first year at Ouran. Why was he showing up so frequently all of a sudden? She sighs. Maybe she'd have to get used to his presence after all.

"Are you having trouble too, Kyo -kun? " she asks as she sits beside him.

Kyoya slams his fingfingers on his keyboard, growling softly. She tenses up at the purple aura that slowly surrounds him.

"Aya -senpai refused to tell me anything more on the subject and speaking with Mamoru -senpai is like talking to a brick wall, " he grits his teeth and clenches his fists. "It's incredibly frustrating. They're so obvious! I have no idea how the hell Tamaki does this! "

She's never seen this side of Kyoya before. Before she can stop herself a few giggles escaped her lips. She turns away, embarrassed, but sees the purple aura dim down slightly.

"Ah, sorry, Fujishima-chan, "Kyoya gives her his host smile. "I just needed to vent."

"No, no, it's alright, " she sobers up wiping the tears from her eyes as she smiles at him. "They got to me too. "

"Then it's come to this, " Kyoya says, pushing his glasses further on the bridge of his nose.

Kami-sama help anyone whoever crosses Kyoya Ootori. Does he know whenever he does that he looks terrifying?

"What do you mean? "Kanade blinks at him in confusion.

"Let's just say I know a guy who's passsionate about romance, " Kyoya smirks.

Wait, was he saying what she thinks he's saying?

* * *

 **A/N:** Big thank yous to : Amaernima Redwood and LadyMorganaShire for the reviews and thanks to those who followed /faved.

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Phew! I'm glad I only used this a few times :D Thanks a bunch!

 **LadyMorganaShire :** Oh definitely! But he secretly finds it endearing XD I agree with this on so many levels. And the oc usually has a silly reason why they can tell them apart right away Dx or has the same reason as Haruhi :/

Question of the day: What is the story behind your pennames, if you don't mind me asking? :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori. I'm merely a commoner who likes to write fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Kanade finds herself standing with Kyoya in the abandoned music room, walking towards a certain blond with violet eyes the following day. So _this_ is what Kyoya meant by knowing someone who's an expert on romance. Seeing the blond looking over some paperwork is a bit baffling. She can't imagine him doing something boring like that. He's too extravagant and elegant to be sitting behind an office desk. But the fact that he's sitting in his "throne" while looking at them doesn't surprise her.

Tamaki instantly perks up the minute Kyoya clears his throat.

"Oh Kyoya! Princess Fujishima!" Tamaki stares at them in confusion. "Did you two need something?"

"We're in need of your skills, Tamaki," Kyoya says calmly. If she didn't know any better, he almost sounds hesitant. Almost as if it's hard for him to actually ask his friend for help. She raises her eyebrows at him. He turns away, hiding his face behind his notebook.

Tamaki's eyes are sparkling. He's positively glowing in the light. Is that glitter surrounding him? Or is that dust?

"What do you need?" Tamaki shouts, "I'll be happy to help!"

"We need romance advice," Kanade pipes up, clasping her hands together as she bows. "Please help us!"

He jumps back in shock with lightning striking behind him. Kyoya wacks him with his notebook.

"Not for us, you idiot!" Kyoya exclaims. He's back to hiding his face behind his notebook. "For Aya-senpai and Mamoru-senpai."

Tamaki's eyes soften ever so slightly at their names. Did he know about their love troubles too?

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" he muses. "Don't you worry, Princess Fujishima!" his hair bounces with his movement. "You just leave everything to me!"

She backs away slowly when he places his hands on his hips and bursts out laughing. He sounds like an evil villian.

"Should we be concerned?" she asks, tilting her head in Kyoya's direction.

"No, Tamaki is surprisingly good at what he does," Kyoya waves a dismissive hand besides her. "this is his natural element after all."

"But of course!" Tamaki agrees. "Our jobs as hosts are to make every girl happy!"

She blinks at him in confusion. Where has she heard that before? Her eyes wander over to Kyoya again who's typing away furiously at his pineapple laptop.

"He isn't wrong," he shrugs his shoulders at her incredulous look.

Right.

What's she thinking, doubting Tamaki of all people? He's the one who created the host club to make girls happy. He's a sucker for romance. If Kyoya trusts him and is willing to risk everything by asking Tamaki then she has no reason to doubt him. _We'll leave it to you, Tamaki-kun,_ she chants in her head. Because if there's anyone who could get two people together, it's him.

* * *

Her eyes must be deceiving her.

There's no way she could've just seen Kyoya and Aya walking together, hand in hand. She rubs her eyes just to make sure she isn't seeing things. She honestly didn't get enough sleep last night. Nope. That's them. Why were they together? She tilts her head in confusion. An uncomfortable feeling swirls in her chest as she openly gawks at them.

What's that unsettling feeling? From her lunch maybe? It can't be. The food in Ouran is always top notch, made by some of the finest chefs in Japan. She has no doubts that if anyone complained about food poisoning, the chefs would be fired right away.

"Kyoya works pretty fast, doesn't he?" A familiar husky voice says from behind her.

She yelps and whirls around as if she were caught doing something bad. Tamaki's standing in front of her.

"You startled me, Suoh-kun," she gasps for breath and clutches her chest to calm her frantic heartbeats.

"Ah, sorry about that," he gives her an apologetic look and bows.

"No, no, it's fine," she reassures him.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" he's actually pouting at her.

"That's your name," she reminds him.

"There's no need for formalities, Princess Fujishima! Please call me 'Tamaki!'" He grins at her. "'Suoh-kun' makes me feel old."

"Alright then," she nods slowly but returns his smile. "but only if you call me 'Kanade'."

"You got it!" he turns away from her to stare at his best friend. "I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Do what?" She frowns.

"Ask her out," he tells her as if he were speaking to a child.

Wait, wait, wait. Huh?! Her eyes dart back and forth between Tamaki and Kyoya as she takes it all in.

"Tamaki-kun, we're supposed to be getting Mamoru and Aya together!"

"Don't you trust me, Kanade-chan?" his eyes are wide like a puppy's.

"Frankly, no," she says.

He clutches his heart as an arrow strikes through it like he's been wounded. He immediately heads to a corner with a dark blue cloud accompanying him. She shakes her head at his dramatic antics and glances back at the strange couple before her. Aya did look happy. She's wanted to go out with Kyoya for a while now. The older girl practically has hearts in her eyes.

She notices Mamoru glaring at them from the end of the hallway. He clenches his hands into fists as if he's debating with himself whether he should punch Kyoya or not. She glances over at Tamaki who's still in his corner and sighs. The blond wouldn't be helping any time soon. She glides up to the older boy, giving him a smile.

"You really shouldn't get into a fight with Kyo-kun, Mamoru-senpai," she tells him. The older boy yelps and jumps away from her. His face flushes red. "He has a police army, you know."

"Ah, I was-I wasn't going to!" he stutters, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not that stupid! Why do you care anyway?"

"I just don't want you to get in trouble is all, neither would Aya for that matter," she grins when his entire face turns as red as her bow.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to," he answers lamely. "Why do you call him Kyo-kun anyway?"

"I do it to annoy him actually," she finds her eyes drifting over to Kyoya.

"You think I'll get in big trouble if I call him that?" Mamoru asks with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh yeah," she nods.

* * *

Looks like she won't be getting any peace and quiet today. She's afraid those days are over. She doesn't acknowledge the boy at first. She merely sits beside him, not knowing if she startled him or not.

"I'm surprised you're here today, Kyo-kun," he stiffens at the nickname. His fingers hover his keyboard for a moment. "You're not going to eat with Aya-senpai?"

"I don't have to be around her all the time," Kyoya reminds her. "we agreed to it when we started dating."

So he is dating her. Why does she feel so betrayed? She thought they were helping Mamoru and Aya get together.

"Why would you care anyway?" Kyoya asks, raising his eyebrows. "I'm merely fulfilling Aya-chan's request."

She purses her lips as she ponders over his question. So he's calling her "Aya-chan" now? Her eyebrows knit together at the thought. Why in the world would be upset by that? Why did she even care? They weren't friends. Just what's making her so uneasy?

"You're right as usual," she smooths out her dress as she stands up. "Why would I care?"

She picks up her violin case and walks away without saying anything else to him. Her chest tightens as she finds herself wandering around the school's entrance. Why did she care?

"Oh, Kanade-chan!" Mamoru walks out the school entrance, smiling at her. "I was hoping you were here!"

She raises her eyebrows at him. How would he know she's here?

"Hello, Mamoru-kun," she greets him with a tight smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," his eyes flicker over to Kyoya in the courtyard and he clenches his jaw. "I was wondering if we could talk somewhere privately. I'd like to ask you something."

"Oh?" she tilts her head at him curiously. "Sure thing!"

Her body stiffens as the older boy places a hand around her waist as he guides her through the front door. She's unaware of a pair of eyes staring at her as they walk back inside the school.

* * *

They were quiet the whole time they were walking which only made her nervous. Alarm bells ring in her head as he leads her to an empty classroom. Just what did they have to talk about that's so private? She's already regretting her decision to follow him. She should've stayed with Kyoya -

"Please, go out with me!"

Wait, what?

"Go out with me, Kanade-chan!" Mamoru bows stiffly, clapping his hands together. "I promise I'll take good care of you!"

Ehhhhhh?! Come again?

Did he just say what she thinks he said?

Her cheeks flush with heat as she stares at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. She's hearing things. There's no way he just asked something like that, did he?! No, this is wrong! This is going against her plan! Her eyes dart around the room, searching for somewhere to escape.

"Bu-bu-bu-Aya-!" she squeaks. She's so in shock she can't even form a sentence properly. "Aya-senpai!"

His amber eyes soften ever so slightly when she mentions the older girl. She frowns at him. He doesn't truly want to go out with her, does he? She's not sure whether to feel offended by this or not. She's never had a boy confess to her before. Come to think of it, she's never had to turn down a boy before either.

"Why?" she asks cautiously.

"She's...she's always liked that guy," he tells her. 'That guy?' Did he mean Kyoya? "She can't stop swooning over him. She says that being in the host club makes her happy. I can't do anything about that. All I worry about is her happiness. If I can't make her happy then I should just give up, right?"

She smacks her violin case against his side, ignoring his protests and shouts of pain.

"K-Kanade-chan!" he splutters, frowning at her.

"You _can_ do something about it!" she argues , narrowing her eyes. "Your reasoning is stupid! If you truly care about her, you'd keep trying!"

"I know that!" he exclaims, face turning a bright red from anger. "I just don't know what else to do!"

She has a bad feeling about this. She doesn't want to upset Aya. She still doesn't know their whole story. But if it's going to help them get together...

"I'll try my best to help you, Mamoru-kun," she bows respectully. "I'll go out with you."

She just hopes this doesn't come back to bite her later.

* * *

 **A/N:** Big thank yous to Amarenima Redwood, LadyMorganaShire, and The Whisper of Death for your reviews and thanks so much to those who faved and followed.

 **Guest:** Were you having a bad day? If so, please feel free to vent, I'm all ears :) I'm not sure if you're even reading up to this point or not, but please keep in mind that there's a huge difference between constructive criticism and being rude. At least have the courage to review with a pen name next time or have a story up yourself. But thank you for pointing out the mistakes, I didn't even realize that I'm switching the tenses, I fixed them right away... most of them, still working on that! I'm not trying to do that on purpose. :)

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Oh, that's so cool! Is it fantasy related?

 **LadyMorganaShire:** I'm so glad you like them! May their wackiness bring you many laughs :D XD Oh gosh, love Merlin, I need to get back to watching it :D I didn't even realize there were breeds of horses called "Shires" which is admittedly sad on my part (I admit, I thought it was a reference to the lord of the rings ^^')

 **TheWhispererofDeath:** Shh...she doesn't realize that yet lol! XDD

 **Ironyismyname:** That's such an interesting idea! Gotta love irony, especially ironic humor XD

On another note, please feel free to correct my grammar mistakes or tell me if the characters are ever ooc or tell me what you like and don't like about the story! I don't mind at all as long as it's not done in a rude way! As always thank you so much for reading with grammar mistakes and all! I appreciate each and every review, they really make my day :D

 **Quesiton of the Day:** What is your favorite anime at the moment?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series rightfully belongs to Bisco Hitori. If I did, I'd be rich enough to attend Ouran! But I'm just a commoner who enjoys writing fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"Wait, you actually agreed to his request?" her mother gasps, eyes wide as she loses her grip on her pen. Her father had to duck otherwise the pen would've impaled him. "My daughter's finally going on a date with someone?!"

Her father is slowly sinking in his chair, a ghostly pale, muttering incoherently under his breath. She isn't sure if that reaction is from the flying pen or her dating. She cowers under her mother's hopeful stare, mimicking her father and slouching in her seat. Her mother clears her throat, hiding her face behind her navy blue fan. Kanade fights the urge to roll her eyes but obliges to her mother's wishes and sits upright.

"It's just a few dates, mother," she whispers harshly.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day!" Her mother's actually sobbing, blowing her nose on her face palms. She never knows whose reactions were conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. The trio whirl around at the noise.

"Oh, Fujishima-sama!" Akito peaks through the doorway with a grin on his face. "I'm sure you know why I'm here right?"

It's quiet for a moment before her parents wordlessly leave the table and sprint out of the room.

Akito groans and bows his head, "I wish your parents would stop doing that, Kanade-chan," he whines."

"You should know mother by now," Kanade shrugs. She pats his shoulders sympathetically.

"Word has it that you're having relationship problems," Akito says, smiling innocently.

"Did my mother tell you about that?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Actually, no, your father did but your mother did look especially giddy today, " he answers with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What should I do, Akito?" she asks, leaning forward eagerly waiting for his advice.

"You have to get them to agree on something," Akito whispers as if he's telling her a secret only they should know. "something that they both have in common!"

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Of course!" Akito nods his head vigorously. "It certainly worked for my wife and I."

"Hmm. Something that they both agree on. She'll have to remember that for later.

"What do you both agree on?"

"Well, we both like curry buns so we always stop at a bakery every Sunday," he says cheerfully.

She wordlessly walks out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to practice!" she smiles, poking her head through the door way.

"I'm telling the truth, Kanade!" he protests, "those curry buns are really good!"

"Sure thing, Akito!" she shouts as she heads into the gardens.

* * *

Mamoru asks her to go on a date with him that same night. He's rented a lime for the night and they're sitting inside, exchanging small talk. She's stiff as a board and keeps fiddling with a kitten keychain on her white purse to distract her. It's a small alternative to her violin case. She feels so strange without it.

"Ah, we're here!" Mamoru exclaims. His brown eyes light up with glee as they come to a slow stop.

It's a fancy restaurant that she's heard about but never had the guts to actually go to. She waits for Mamoru to offer his arm as they both got out of the limo but he never does, he doesn't even open the door for her. Her smile falters throughout dinner. How does Aya like him again? As the night progressed, she actually likes him a lot less than she did before and that isn't a whole lot. She hasn't quite forgiven him for getting the whole class in trouble. Her hand is still aching.

The bell rings, alerting everyone that there were new customers approaching. She forgets how to breathe for a moment. What are the odds that Aya and Kyoya would be at the same restaurant as them? She raises her eyebrows, trying to hide behind the menu.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you," Mamoru clears his throat. "for helping me out."

She glances at him from the menu. He looks confused which is a bit understandable. But she catches him openly staring at Kyoya's table. There's actually a small pout on his face. Just before he could reach for her hand, a piece of salad hits him right on his jaw.

He yelps in shock and stands up. They both look around for the culprit but everyone in the restaurant had gone eerily quiet. To her astonishment, a food fight actually breaks out, rendering her speechless especially as some tuna hits her right in her jaw.

She goes to school with a pounding headache. It got worse throughout the day and it didn't help at all when she notices Kyoya at her spot again. Why does she even bother?

"Rough night, Fujishima-chan?"

She has the decency to blush. She tilts her head in his direction, hardly surprised that he doesn't even stop typing

"You have no idea, Kyo-kun," she sighs. "I can't take much more of this."

""I hope you realize that you didn't have to actually answer his request," Kyoya says.

"And why not?" She asks so slowly that Kyoya actually stops typing.

He turns towards her warily, "Tamaki and I have it all under control. He was actually surprised that you agreed."

"Funny," she murmurs. "He said the same thing about you and Aya."

"Well, I should hope not considering I'm not really dating her," Kyoya says so casually that she could've easily missed it.

"W-w-wait, you're not actually dating her?" she asks, frowning.

"Of course not," Kyoya replies, raising his eyebrows. "Didn't Tamaki tell you about the plan?"

"No, he didn't," she grits her teeth./

Why hadn't she been informed of this so called "plan"? She could've easily avoided a terrible night. Her eye twitches as she gapes at him incredulously. To his credit, Kyoya looks just as confused as she did. She's getting a headache again.

"I think I've had enough dates to last a lifetime," she groans, tilting her head back so she's glancing up at the sky.

"I couldn't agree more," Kyoya agrees half heartily. "You looked ridiculous with that tuna hanging on your chin, by the way."

She throws him an incredulous look. He has a pretty good poker face. She'll admit that much. She slouches in her seat, groaning softly. She can't wait until school is over for the day so she can go home and take a long nap.

* * *

Why did Kyoya call her over at this hour? She finds herself wandering through the pink halls at about five in the afternoon, heading straight for music room three. It's a bit strange, opening the door and having no flowers thrown at your face. It's a nice change especially since they always manage to get tangled in her hair.

"I don't understand why the plan's not working with this couple!" Tamaki paces around the room so much that it's actually making her dizzy. "They have to be the most stubborn people I've come across and I've met a lot of stubborn people!"

"I think it's 'cause they're both shy, " Kanade offers.

"I understand that and respect your views but there's definitely a huge difference between the two," Tamaki points out. "I just wish I knew how to work with them! What do you think, Kyoya?"

Kyoya merely hugs in response.

"Are you even listening, Kyoya?" Tamaki asks, frowning.

"You might want to come up with a plan now, Tamaki," Kyoya responds. He gets up and closes his laptop. "because Oshiro-senpai is on her way here right now."

"Hah?!" Tamaki yelps. He sweats nervously. "Why couldn't you have mentioned this sooner?!"

A loud knock on the door stops the conversation entirely.

"Um, excuse me?" Aya's timid voice comes from behind the door. "I got a letter saying I should come here."

"Welcome!" Tamaki and Kyoya announce in unison.

Kanade's jaw drops in awe as a bunch of rose petals flutter around the room towards Aya. A large white fan is placed in a dark corner. How do they manage to get so many flowers every single day? She can't even imagine how much they cost. Aya walks in slowly. She fiddles with her pink lace gloves as she approaches them. "Hello, Aya!" Kanade pipes up cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, hello, Kanade-chan," Aya's eyebrow quirks up. "We're you the one who called me over?"

"Actually, I did Aya-hime," Tamaki clears his throat. His violent eyes soften at the look of confusion on the girl's face.

""What's going -?"

"Can you tell me the real reason why you decided to join the host club?" Tamaki asks patiently.

"Well, I-"Aya blushes as she catches Kyoya's eye. "I wanted to-"

"You wanted to get closer to Kyoya, isn't that right?"

"Of course," Aya answers, glancing between the three warily.

"I don't actually love you," Kyoya tells her bluntly. "I never did."

Aya's brown eyes are shining with unshed tears.

 _That's a little harsh Kyo-kun._ Her thoughts must've shown on her face because he raises his eyebrows at her.

"What? Too blunt?" He actually looks a little concerned.

"Just a little," Kanade sighs.

"Wha-I don't under-" Aya stutters.

"Can you say with certainty that you love Kyoya?" Tamaki's eyes are sharp and narrow.

"I do lo-" she stops herself. Her cheeks are a bright red.

"But not in that way, do you?" Tamaki asks softly. "I know he doesn't make you happy."

Aya averts her eyes.

"You're all horrible!" Aya shouts, startling them both. "How could you just use people like that?!"

Her stomach sinks as the older girl's words each in her head. It's like an arrow shot through her heart, numbing her every movement. She doesn't want to lose another one of her friends.

"W-wait Aya -!" she calls to her but a hand stops her from running. She looks up and sees Tamaki standing there with a wistful smile on his face.

"It's alright, Kanade-chan," he tells her. He winks at her. "It's all up to them now."

"Aya-chan!"

The trio all turn towards the person shouting . Even Aya stops at his voice. She whirls around with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Mamoru is standing on top of the grand staircase, breathing heavily as he runs towards Aya.

Minamoto slips on a banana peel while sprinting down the gold staircase. He cries out, flailing his arms around as he stumbles forward right into Aya who catches him. They fall backwards and his lips press into hers. Everyone freezes in shock as they stare at the kissing couple.

Where on earth did that banana peel come from and why has she been seeing those lying around lately? Someone could get hurt tripping over them! She glances around, trying to seek out the culprit.

Cherry blossoms were swirling around them as they stare into each other's eyes shyly, cheeks red from embarrassment. Wait, where did those come from? She looks around again and sees Tamaki standing in a dark corner with a large fan. He notices her staring and merely grins and gives her two thumbs up. Why isn't she surprised? She resists the urge to face palm.

Wait a second!

She digs for her violin inside her case and places it against her chin. She almost hits Kyoya with her bow but he ducks in time, throwing her a glare. She smiles sheepishly as she plays a few slow, romantic songs she learned as a kid. One of them might've been the love theme from Titanic. The couple in question turn toward her, unimpressed but their cheeks were still tainted red.

"You certainly know how to set the mood, Kanade-chan," Tamaki pipes up as he wanders over towards them. "Those two are in their own little world now."

She's so relieved. She never wants to do this again. Trying to get two people together is just too much work. Though she can't help but notice the longing in Tamaki's eyes as he stares at the kissing couple.

"So neither of us wins after all," Kyoya hums as he writes something down in his notebook. A dark blue and purple aura makes Kanade slowly move away from him. "How utterly disappointing."

"Hmm, what was that, Kyoya?" Tamaki asks, staring at his friend in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing," Kyoya waves a dismissive hand.

"What do we do now, Kyo-kun?" Kanade asks as she concentrates on her performance. "I don't think they actually said it out loud yet."

""I apologize, Fujishima-chan," Kyoya says, "It was a simple miscalculation on my part."

"Hah?! Kyo-kun? Fujishima- chan?" Tamaki repeats, placing an arm in front of him protectively. His violet eyes are wide with shock. Kyoya tenses at the nickname and glares at him.

Tamaki whirls around with tears in his eyes and sulks in a corner. He's muttering something under his breath about how "Mommy betrayed Daddy with someone else." What did that even mean? Tamaki sure had a strange imagination.

"Is he alright? Should I say something?" she asks, giving Tamaki a concerned look.

"No, don't mind him, Fujishima-chan," Kyoya sighs. "He's just being an idiot again. Come on, let's leave the lovebirds alone. Incidentally, when did you bring your violin?"

"Hmm?" she tilts her head in confusion like a puppy. She pulls her bow away from the violin as she turns towards him. "I always have my violin with me."

"You wouldn't be 'you' without it, I suppose," Kyoya muses, folding his arms across his chest as he thinks it over. Amusement is dancing in his onyx eyes.

She isn't sure if she should be offended by that or not.

"What is that supposed to mean, Kyo-kun?" she asks with a sugary sweet smile.

"Nothing, Fujishima-chan," he gives her his "host" smile. "I'm simply stating a fact is all.

Somehow, she doesn't believe him.

"Oh, Tamaki," he calls over the blond who perks up and whirls around, with wide, hopeful eyes. "Didn't you say you needed to talk to me about host club matters? Something about a new cosplay idea?"

"Right!" Tamaki immediately gets up from spot. He smiles at Kanade and kisses her hand. "It was such a pleasure helping you out, miss Kanade."

She can't help but blush at the attention.

"O-oh, thank you for helping us, Tamaki-kun," she stutters and bows respectfully. "I'm sorry we dragged you into this."/p

"Oh no, it was fun," Tamaki grins at her. He glances over at the couple. There's almost a longing expression in his eyes. "It was all for their happiness, wasn't it?"

She glances over at the couple. They were in their own little world, smiling at each other, unaware of the people around them. She can't help but smile. She may not like how the host club run things, but she admires their devotion to help people. Maybe...just maybe...being in the host club isn't that bad after all. It's certainly a good way to pass the time.

"Hey, by the way, do you think you can tell me what you felt when you saw Kyoya with her?" Tamaki asks out of the blue. She turns toward him in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Tamaki-kun," she answers, raising her eyebrows. Tamaki hums in reply, looking lost in thought. Then he turns towards her and smiles lopsidedly.

"Let's just say I know something you don't," Tamaki says, winking at her.

That's awfully vague and unsettling. How can Tamaki be so oblivious yet so wise and observant at the same time?

"Oh by the way, Tamaki -kun, " she smiles sweetly but sets him on fire in her mind. He must've noticed because he backs away slowly, sweating nervously. "Why didn't you tell me about this so called plan of yours?"

"Uh, well you see, " Tamaki stammers. "I had to because- Kyoya! Wait for me!"

He sprints out of the room faster than she can blink. She sighs heavily. She'll let it slide for receives a karate chop to the back of her head. She whirls around and a genuine smile spreads across her cheeks when she sees Mamoru's arm around Aya's waist. He catches her teasing eye and looks away with a blush on his face.

"Don't think I don't know what you did, Kanade-chan," Aya gives her a pointed look.

She smiles sheepishly at the ravenette, "It was Kyo-kun's idea!"

Her new friends didn't believe her lie, of course.

* * *

 **A/N:** So...um...well, this is awkward *sweats nervously*. Err...Hi? I apologize for the delay! Life gets hectic sometimes! I have no excuse! Big thank yous to: Lady Morgana Shire, Amarenima Redwood, and Snowki for your reviews and special thanks to those who faved and followed!

 **Lady Morgana Shire:** Definitely! I swear Tamaki's always up to something :O Oh, I see! I actually have not heard of that yet! I'll have to look into it!

 **Amarenima Redwood:** Thank you! I honestly love it when he schemes XD Oh, that's so cool! How far have you gotten into it? :D

 **Snowki:** Sure thing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

As always, thank you so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. This amazing series belongs to Bisco Hitori! I'm merely a commoner who spends her time writing fanfiction.

* * *

"I hear there's a new host club member!"

"I wonder what's he like?"

"Don't you know? He's that commoner that got in with a scholarship!"

It's all she's been hearing about this morning. She frowns, turning towards the group of girls who were standing in the hallway, squealing and huddled closely together. Who's this so called commoner they're talking about?

* * *

When she opens the door to music room three after school, after being greeted by seven boys instead of six, she finds out that she needs to eavesdrop more often. She sits with Kyoya and Aya again, taking a sip of her usual tea as she observes the chaos around her. All the girls were observing the new host as if they were an animal closing in on its prey. She shakes her head at their extreme enthusiasm. He hasn't even been here a day and they were all going crazy.

"I can't believe you actually got Haruhi Fujioka to join your club!" Aya squeals, breaking her train of thought. "How did you manage to convince him?"

"It wasn't that hard," Kyoya answers with a grin, gazing up at them from behind his laptop. "He was just as eager to join."

"Wait, so the rumors are true, Kyo-kun?" Kanade frowns.

"Of course they are," he shrugs his shoulders. "How have you not heard of _him. He's_ the most talked about in school."

"I've been a bit preoccupied lately," she curses his ability to make her blush and make a fool of herself.

"I see," he hums.

So that's why he's been in such a good mood lately.

"But why would he join?" she prompts. "Don't you have enough club members already?"

"Let's just say he's in the same predicament as you," Kyoya's glasses flash in the lighting as he grins.

She catches that flare of purple aura around him. Oh, that poor commoner.

Then she truly notices him for the first time.

He already has customers lined up waiting for him and listening to his story intensely with blushes on their cheeks. His bangs reach just barely above his eyebrows and his brown doe-like eyes were shining with a hint of longing and sadness. He's...oddly adorable and currently being crushed under one of Tamaki's bear hugs. Their height difference makes her giggle softly under her breath, especially with how easily Tamaki is able to pick the short boy up. Fujioka's face turns a sickly green as Tamaki twirls him around in the air.

"You okay in there, Kanade-chan?" Aya's voice startles her back to reality. She whirls around in her chair, about to protest until she catches her friends' sly grin. "You're a bit red."

"No, no, I'm fine!" she exclaims and flails her arms about vigorously. "I was just...admiring the scenery!"

"Sure, you were," Aya sing songs. She smiles smugly beneath her cup of tea. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a little crush on someone."

She deflates in her seat, slouching from her embarrassment. Was it that obvious?!

"Ah, please excuse me, ladies," Kyoya slides his seat over and abruptly stands up, startling the two girls. "I better go make sure our new host is properly settled into the club. He seems to be doing quite well, don't you think?"

He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Kanade frowns at him. She doesn't understand why he's so hostile all of a sudden when he was in such a good mood before.

"It's alright, Kanade-chan!" Aya giggles. "You shouldn't worry so much."

She's been worrying ever since she first entered the world.

"S-should I request him?" She asks, tilting her head slightly to look at the new host again.

This time her and Fujioka's eyes meet. She squeaks at the sudden eye contact and whirls around in her chair, nearly falling off.

"You should!" Aya encourages. "I'm sure Kyoya won't mind."

Then she finds her eyes drifting over to Kyoya instead. Would he really mind? She's gotten so used to sitting with him that she'd feel uncomfortable sitting anywhere else. It'll just make her day off.

"Don't think I haven't noticed."

"N-noticed what exactly?" Kanade's fingers curl around her tea cup tensely.

"That you stopped calling him 'Ootori'," Aya's brown eyes are sparkling with mischief.

"Aya," she warns.

"Oh fine, fine," Aya rolls her eyes. She thankfully drops the subject. "Are you really thinking of designating Haruhi, Kanade-chan?"

"I'm thinking about it," she says quietly.

"Well, if you do," Aya insists. "I hope you know that I'll support you two no matter what. Just like you did for me and Mamoru."

She smiles slightly. She's oddly touched.

"Thank you, Aya-senpai," she tells her. "Why don't you designate him? You could get to know him better."

"I'm off limits, remember?" Aya winks.

"Right," she chuckles. How could she possibly forget?

* * *

"Phew! Today was so exciting wasn't it!" Aya says cheerfully, stretching her arms as they walk together.

More like mentally exhausting, she thinks. She just wants to go back home and jump on her comfortable bed, ready for a long nap for the rest of the year.

"Kyaaa!"

"What's wrong?" Kanade jumps away from the squealing girl nervously.

"There-there he is!" she squeals, followed by some incoherent babbling.

"A-Aya-senpai? Are you alright? Should I call a nurse?"

"You should talk to him!" Aya manages to compose herself. "Don't worry! I've got your back! I'm just going to give you a little shove, okay?"

Wait, what?

Without warning, Aya shoves her forward despite her protests. Kanade yelps and ends up tripping over her shoelaces, falling flat on her face. She could've sworn she heard Aya scream out "go get him!" in her dizzy state.

"Are you alright?" A new voice asks.

Kanade's breath hitches as she tries to hide her face from the newcomer, slowly dying from shame. She'd like to go crawl in a corner, far away from him as possible.

"Would you like some help?" the same voice asks hesitantly.

"Y-yes please," she manages to say, looking up at him. She silently takes his offered hand.

She fiddles with the strings from the red bow on her dress, shying away from Fujioka's look of confusion.

"Oh, is there something you needed?" Fujioka asks. He wipes away the dirt on his knees as he stands up.

Her cheeks warm up when he says her first name. She doesn't have the guts to do that like he can.

"I-" she stammers. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. _You can do this, Kanade! Treat him like how you would want to be treated._ "Why did you decide to join the host club, Fujioka-san?"

"Hmm?" Fujioka tilts his head cutely, vaguely reminding her of a doe. "Why do you ask?"

"I just- you don't seem the type," she admits. Her breath hitches at what she just said. She waves her hands around frantically. "I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

"Oh, no that's alright!" Fujioka laughs. "I get what you mean. I sort of just stumbled into the room and made a fool of myself."

"Kyo-kun's not forcing you to join, is he?" she asks hesitantly. At Fujioka's raised eyebrows, she says, "Oh, sorry, I meant Kyoya Ootori."

It's so hard saying his first name without getting embarrassed. Her cheeks were turning warm again.

"O-oh I see," Fujioka's smile falters. "Well, I'm not exactly sure if I should be revealing that or not. But he was definitely involved that's for sure!"

She knew it.

"Will I be seeing you in the host club more often?" Fujioka's back to smiling again.

"Of course!" she exclaims. "I'll definitely be there tomorrow!"

"Oh wait, I don't think I even got your name!" Fujioka says.

"Mine's Kanade," she grins, shyly tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ears. "Kanade Fujishima from Class 2-B."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Kanade-senpai!"Fujioka bows respectfully.

"Likewise, Fujioka-kun," she says.

"See you tomorrow!"

She repeats the pleasantry exchange, bowing back to him.

She quietly watches as Fujioka waves, and disappears around the corner. She sighs happily. She never had the courage to talk to one of her crushes before.

* * *

 **A/N:** Haruhi has arrived! As always, big thank yous to those who faved and followed this story! You guys are amazing! I'd love to hear your guy's thoughts on the story so far! Don't be afraid to leave a review or any constructive criticism!

 **Question of the Day:** What is your favorite Ouran episode?


	12. Chapter 12

~*~

Chapter Twelve

~*~

Natsumi notices something different the moment she wakes up. There's several things she's noticed about her daughter as she grew up: she didn't have the best health, she isn't an outgoing person, and her daughter may be gifted on the violin but she's terribly tone deaf.

And the first thing she hears is her daughter's atrocious singing. She sits up from her bed and rubs her eyes. She had a long night of editing and is craving for caffeine. What she would give for some coffee right now.

"Dear!" Natsumi hisses to her husband. He hums absentmindedly in response. "Oh for goodness sake, dear, pay attention would you?! It's about Kanade!"

Kazuko glances up from his phone, adjusting his eyes from the screen's brightness, "What's wrong?"

"Look!"

He frowns and quirks an eyebrow at his wife's antics and reluctantly does as he's told.

"Is she... humming?" Kazuko asks skeptically. He's heard his daughter's singing before and suffered from an ear bleed afterwords. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Natsumi wails. "She's been acting different all morning!"

Both parents stiffen when Kanade steps into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, Mother! Hi, father!" Kanade greets enthusiastically. "Morning!"

"Morning," they greet her in unison cautiously.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Natsumi repeats slowly. Her daughter has never taken an interest in cooking before.

"Yup! I'm making some right now!" Kanade exclaims cheerfully.

Natsumi pokes her head out through the kitchen doorway, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. This is too good to be true. Is there some kind of holiday she didn't know about? She cries out as flames burst from the pan. The other cooks scramble to turn the stove off, shouting over each other frantically.

"A-Actually, dear," she tells the teenager. "We'll be just fine! Leave this to the professionals. "

"Can do!" Kanade agrees, smiling sheepishly. She grabs her book bag and violin case off the table. "See you both after school!"

"Do you think this is a phase?" Kazuko asks as soon as she's out of earshot.

"I certainly hope so! I can't risk the house burning down, " she answers. "Oh, Naoko-san!"

An elderly woman in a pink kimono comes rushing towards the to concerned parents.

"Yes, Fujishima-sama?" she asks.

"Please make us some strawberry pancakes," Natsumi says as she fans herself. "We're gonna need the energy boost."

"Right away, Fujishima-sama!"

"Are you craving sweets again, honey?"

"I'm always craving sweets, dear," Natsumi says.

"Well, I'll be off to work now," Kazuko says, frowning as his eyes read over a message. "I'll be needing those pancakes on the go."

He kisses his wife's forehead and is out the door as soon as one of the cooks gives him a plastic bag.

With her daughter at school and husband at work, she has this time for peace and quiet. Maybe she'll buy some more commoner's Pocky to help motivate her to write her blog.

When she goes to the host club the next day, she finds herself in a tropical paradise. There were palm trees everywhere, nature sounds filled her ears which she assumes is coming from a computer, and fruit baskets were placed on the counter tops. As she takes her seat, she sees a flyer on the table.

"A dance party?" both girls ask in unison.

"Yes, our "king" suggests we have a dance party once in a while to spice things up," Kyoya says.

She swears he writes more than her own mother does.

"You guys think of everything this school needs," Aya swoons. "I can just imagine Mamoru and I dancing under the --" she stops herself, noticing the smug grins she's receiving. "I--I mean it sounds so much fun, Kyoya-kun!"

"Will you be having an orchestra at this dance party?" Kanade asks softly. Her fingers tap against her tea cup to the tune of "once upon a dream." It's a tune she can hear in her head but to the others, it must sound like a bunch of noise.

"An orchestra?" Kyoya's eyebrow quirk up at the suggestion. "Well, I planned on having a band there maybe even a string quartet but not an orchestra."

Her stomach sinks when a certain girl with short, chestnut brown hair stands before Haruhi and replaces the previous customers. Kanade remembers her from a week ago when she expressed some interest in Kyoya then switched over to Tamaki when she got bored from talking about sales and marketing.

"You aren't bothered by the constant switching?" Kanade asks.

"I don't see the problem as long as we're making sales," Kyoya shrugs.

Of course, she sighs inwardly.

"Well, I hope to see you both there," Kyoya smiles at them. "I have no doubt that it'll be an exciting evening."

Kanade's never been in the ballroom before. The gold walls contrasted nicely with the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She brings her white shawl closer towards her as a cool breeze pricks her arms.

There were so many people.

She hesitates as she glances inside the ballroom. As soon as she steps inside, her ears are filled with excited chatter and squeals as girls around her hug each other like they haven't seen one another in years. The girls here certainly loved their pastel colors.

She can't find Aya in the crowd anywhere but she finds the hosts standing on the stage, in front of a large orchestra. Ouran's orchestra sounds mediocre compared to the professional musicians she suspects that Kyoya hired. She smiles to herself, listening to the familiar tunes she's played as a child.

"Kanade!"

She whirls around, smiling brightly as Aya glides towards her. The older girl looks so content in her pastel pink dress.

"I love your dress, it reminds me of Cinderella!"

"All I'm missing are the glass slippers," she agrees with a soft chuckle. Truthfully, she's uncomfortable wearing it even if she's so used to the girl's uniform. "You're not dancing with Mamoru-senpai?"

"He's getting something from the buffet," Aya's cheeks practically match her dress. "We were both starving."

Kanade giggles.

"Oh, there he is!" she gushes.

"Go get him, Aya-senpai," she mocks the older girl and smiles innocently at Aya's look of shock.

Aya bursts out laughing and nudges her as she walks past.

Now, she's standing by herself. She stiffens and clutches onto her shawl. Even though the ballroom is filled with calming music, the overlapping chatter hurt her ears. The smell of perfume is making her dizzy.

"Would you like to dance?" she jumps at the sound of Kyoya's voice.

She whirls around and stares at him with wide eyes. She could hear whines of disappointment near her.

"O-of course," she accepts the offer and awkwardly places her arm underneath his as he leads her to the dance floor.

Her eyes flicker over longingly to the professional orchestra playing in the pit. To her utter surprise, she hears Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty" start up softly. It's the same tune she was tapping on the tea cup earlier that afternoon.

She wants to join them. She wants to join them so badly and she has a feeling both Tamaki and Kyoya know that.

She tugs on her blue ball gown awkwardly.

"Is the orchestra to your liking?" Kyoya asks conversationally.

"O-oh, yes!" Her cheeks warm up. She's been so distracted by the music. "I didn't think you'd actually hire one, K-Kyo-Kun."

"Well, I did have a little help," he smiles. "I do admit it's strange to see you without your violin."

Maybe that's why she's so off this evening.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Smile like that?" she asks.

Kyoya tenses up and his grip on her hand tightens slightly. She frowns at him.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he's back to speaking in his monotone voice.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Kyo-kun," she frowns.

"I hardly think that's your business, Fujishima-san," he says through gritted teeth.

"I can't imagine why you're hiding it though," she argues.

"It's no different than the way you hide yourself through music," he argues. He lets go of her hands and bows stiffly. "Please, excuse me. I need to take care of something."

And she's alone again.

She always had to make a mess, didn't she? Her hands are shaking so she hides them under her shawl so no one can see them.

A few girls squeal and crowd around her the minute he disappears into the crowd.

"I can't believe you got a chance to dance with Kyoya!" A girl swoons.

"You're so lucky! I want to dance with him too!"

"Me too!"

Her breathing quickens and Aya must've noticed it getting worse because she tells her the other girls to back off and give her some space. They apologize and leave as quickly as possible.

"Thank you," she manages to say.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Aya asks with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," she grins weakly. "I just need some air."

She's had the urge to leave the ballroom since she's arrived. The evening wasn't too bad aside from their argument. Ouran looks so much different at night since everything around her was dark except for the bright light coming from the building behind her. There's a few sakura petals on the ground probably from the wind blowing so much.

She tenses at the sound of sobbing nearby and a blur of blue rushes past her.

"Kanako!" a male voice shouts.

He sprints after the sobbing girl and grabs onto her wrist. She nearly trips but he manages to steady her. They gaze into each other's eyes, hardly even noticing she's standing there awkwardly. It's the same girl who's been "host hopping."

Should she leave? She only came out here to get away from the noise.

There's a couple of murmurs behind her and she can feel the presence of people around her.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Tamaki announces. It's as if he's rehearsed it many times before. " I'd like to announce the final waltz for the evening and this last dance belongs to... this lovely couple!"

He asks Kanako to dance with him which she does with a giddy smile and a blush on her face. Her eyes water as if she's about to burst into happy tears as she accepts his offer.

"May this awkward couple be blessed!" Tamaki exclaims, smiling brightly.

Her heart stops beating momentarily when she witnesses Haruhi kissing Kanako. A familiar feeling bubbles in her stomach. It's the same feeling she had when she saw Kyoya and Aya holding hands. She didn't know what it is but it made her uncomfortable. She's brought back to reality when she hears quiet, muffled sobs from the girls to her left. She isn't the only one devastated it seems.

"I don't think you should worry so much," Kyoya says beside her. "After all, Kanako is engaged to her childhood friend."

She glances over at him. His eyes soften but the smirk stays on his face. She whirls around as the heat crawls up her neck. He knows her too well. Her eyes land on the awkward couple on the bottom of the stairs and she can't help but smile when she sees them dancing together. They were gazing into each other's eyes and haven't looked away even with the loud cheers around them.

She sneaks a glance at Kyoya again. There's a smile on his face this time and it's so different from the one she's seen on him lately. It's the kind that makes him approachable. It's warm and inviting. It suits him so much better than the fake smile.

It's the job of a high school host to make every girl happy.

She has their slogan memorized.

She wonders if they'll be able to help her. Her smile falters.

No.

They can't get rid of a problem that couldn't be fixed. Life just didn't work like that. No matter how much she wished... it just couldn't be done.

Maybe she and Kyoya both have the same fake smile for everyone after all.

~*~

A/N: Ahhh!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fic for a while...ahem...a long, long while. All my excuse is, writer's block and lots of doubt for this fic. Thank you so mucj for sticking around for this story for the reviews and follows!

Question of the day: If you could play an instrument, what would you choose and why?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~*~

Chapter Thirteen

~*~

Kanade clutches onto her violin case tightly as she walks with a group of girls towards the main lobby of the first floor in Ouran Academy. Today's the day she's been dreading ever since school started: physical exams. Apparently Ouran had them at the start of the school year all the time. According to the principal himself, it's merely for formalities.

She despises going to the doctors. The stale, metalic smell always hits her nose every time she enters the building. And although the visit was at Ouran this time she can still smell it. Did it only bother her? Everyone else around her seemed to ignore it. Then again, they were too busy chatting with their friends to care.

"Are you alright, Kanade-senpai?"

Her ears perk up at the sound of Haruhi's voice. She grins as she watches the short boy walk over to her. She swears every time he's near her, her hands get sweaty and her heart starts beating fast. But that may be from holding on to her case for too long.

"Y-Yeah," she says breathlessly. "yeah, going to the doctor's office always makes me nervous."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's the smell," she says in a fake snobbish voice she hears girls use sometimes. "It's so awful!"

Haruhi merely laughs, "Kanade-senpai, you aren't that kind of person!" he exclaims.

Haruhi's too observant for her liking.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Haruhi says encouragingly.

She has no idea how he does it but talking to him makes her feel better. Maybe it's why he's called "the natural" host.

She glances around, hearing squeals from girls who were happy with their physical exam. And then her eyes find the host club, who were acting stranger than normal; with Tamaki cosplaying as Haruhi and Honey and Mori-Senpai dressing in white lab coats.

"Um, Haruhi-san?" She calls to the first year who hums in response. The boy looks just as distracted as she is. "Why are Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai dressed like doctors?"

Haruhi gives her a look of confusion before following her gaze towards a large group of girls who were standing around the two whispering amongst each other, equally as confused. Haruhi didn't seem impressed by the cosplay. She could have sworn she heard him mutter "damn rich people" under his breath and chuckles softly. She didn't blame him. Rich people tended to go a little overboard with their luxuries.

"Kanade Fujishima?" A deep,male voice announces. "Is there a Kanade Fujishima here?"

Kanade's breath hitches as she glances up at the doctor saying her name. She isn't ready for this.

"Kanade-Senpai, you're gonna do just fine!" Haruhi smiles at her.

She hopes so. She smiles weakly at the boy and slowly walks over to the doctor. He smiles at her and shuts the curtain to give them some privacy.

"Are you nervous?" He asks politely.

"A little," she mutters.

"It's alright, the visit will be over before you know it!" He chirps happily. Even his happiness seems fake. "I just need to check your blood pressure and run a few tests. Take a seat please!"

She does she's told, flinching at the coolness from the metal chair.

"Do you remember your last doctor's visit?" He grabs a clipboard from the table.

"Yes," she says hesitantly. "It was a few months ago."

"Are you allergic to any medication?"

"No."

"Have you been taking any medication?"

"No."

It's the same standard procedure every single time. She wonders how many times they must have to fake that polite persona of theirs. How many times they have to ask those questions before they got bored of them? It all seems so monotonous to her.

"Alright," he pulls a drawer open and brings out a small, clear white box. She flinches. Those were the needles. "You'll feel a slight pinch. Sorry about this, miss."

"It's alright," she says and hesitantly brings out her arm. She takes a deep breath and holds it in, hating how something pointy is digging into her skin, drawing out her blood.

"This'll only take a few minutes."

She watches how his smile slowly turns into a frown as his brown eyes read over what's on his monitor. She watches how he gets more skeptical as he reads,what she assumes, are her medical records.

"Miss Fujishima," he says slowly. "Are you certain you should be at school right now with your condition? Will you be alright?"

This. This is what she'd been waiting for. She tells this to every doctor she's ever had since she was a kid. She knows already. Why must they tell it to her face over and over again?

"I'm perfectly fine," she lies. It's the only lie she tells everyone every time they ask her that same question.

"Then congratulations!" He smiles at her. "You're perfectly healthy!"

She returns the smile albeit hesitantly. She's certain it looks wrong on her face as she gets up from her chair. She thanks him as she walks back to the lobby. Laughter and squeals hurt her ears. There were no curious glances or gossipers wondering why she didn't look happy. Which she's grateful for. She glances over at Kyoya who's frowning at her. She only smiles to show him that she's really okay. She wonders if he actually bought it. Probably not from the skeptic look on his face.

"How'd everything go, Kanade-Senpai?" Haruhi approaches her.

"Everything went great," she says. Another lie. How many times is she going to lie to people before she can't take it anymore? "The doctor said I'm just fine!"

Haruhi frowns, "Are you sure? You look like you're gonna be sick."

"You're such a worry wart, Haruhi-san," she giggles. "I'm perfectly fine! See?"

She gives him a big grin which he only sighs exasperatedly at.

"Alright, if you say so, Kanade-Senpai."

The nurses call Haruhi in for his own exam and they say their goodbyes as he walks off. She stares after him until he disappears through the curtain. Odd. How come the other boys were okay with showing off their bodies but he wasn't? Was he just shy? She frowns, puzzled by the strange encounter.

"Kanade-chan!" She hears a familiar voice call her name. She can't help but laugh as Aya waves at her enthusiastically. "Kanade-chan! I've been looking all over for you!"

Time to go mingle with the rich folk again. She takes a deep breath and slowly approaches the tall girl.

She can't wait for classes to start so she can distract herself from all the noise.

Physical exams here at Ouran were a complete joke.

~*~

 **A/N:** Big thank you to Guest, Stormglass, hpfan59 for leaving reviews, and to amyone who faved or followed!


End file.
